Genderbended Date A Live
by Misty Rain II
Summary: Just a story-format, genderbended version of the anime with a maybe different storyline and Spirit personalities. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate. *On a very long hiatus. Very sorry! I'll update when my interest comes back.*
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like I'm the only girl that watches and loves Date A Live... Anyway, welcome to my fanfic! I hope I do well with this. Since this is genderbended, this is considered a Reverse Harem. I also changed everyone's names. Shido's female name will be Shiori because it's just a genderbended name. I know about the trap though, let me tell you. The rest will be revealed during the story. Meanwhile, enjoy and review!**

* * *

_30 years ago, a massive "spacequake" attacked Eurasia. There were 150 million deaths in this terrible incident. And now..._

* * *

My little brother, Kouta, is giving me the worst wake-up call ever. He started dancing. and jumping onto my bed. I tried to stay under my covers. I didn't want the wake-up call. EVER. "Oh, Kouta..." I muttered. "My cute otouto..."

"Oh!" he interjected. "What is it, my dear onee-san?" Kouta had pink hair and eyes. His skin is fair and he was wearing his school uniform. Also, he's 14, yet looks younger. Oh and he wears a white bracelet on his right wrist all the time. It was kind of his birthday gift from me.

"Get off of me!" I demanded. "You're too heavy!" He jumped off, but gave my stomach a hard flying down kick. I coughed in pain. Oh, my wonderful little brother...

He laughed. "You said 'Caagh'!" Tired of him doing his wake-up call, I covered myself with my covers once again. "Why are you going back to sleep?!" he asked, being playfully mad. I felt him crouch next to me and grabbing the edge of my covers. He was trying to take the covers off. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, onee-san!" I decided to do something to scare him.

I said in a raspy voice, "Run away...Kouta..." He stopped tugging my sheets.

"Eh?"

"I've contracted the 'Ten more minutes of sleep or else my brother goes to Tickle Hell' virus, or the 'T-virus' for short..."

Kouta shot up. "Wh-what did you say?!" I felt his feet shaking on my bed. I evilly grinned.

"Run away, Kouta! While I'm trying to control myself..."

"B-but what will happen to you, onee-san?!"

"A-as long as you are safe, Kouta, I don't care what happens to me! H-hurry!"

"But...onee-san!" I threw my covers off of me, made a scary face, and roared ferociously at little Kouta. He was scared, shaking like a leaf. He cried and quickly ran away. I twitched my head to his direction, still having my scary face. I massaged my face and sighed. I didn't have that scary face anymore. "Well, that's that," I said.

I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Shiori. Itsuka Shiori. I have long blue hair usually with 2-3 decorative clips on the side and brown eyes. I also have fair skin, like Kouta does. I'm Kouta's adoptive big sister, just so you know. Me and him aren't related by blood at all. I'm 16 years old.

I got myself dressed into my school uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was still a little drowsy, but breakfast always wakes me up. As I entered the kitchen, I saw poor little Kouta hiding in front of the couch.

"I'm scared...the T-virus...it's scary...I don't want to go to Tickle Hell..." he whimpered out. It is pretty weird for a 14-year-old boy to act like this, but it's cute. So cute, I decided to torture him a little more. I made an evil grin and quietly crawled to him. Then I roared at him again, which made him scream and lean against the wall, shivering a lot and freaking out. I giggled a little.

"Calm down," I said. "It's just me."

"O-onee-san..." Kouta muttered.

I raised my hand up. "Not scary, not scary. I'm Kouta's friend." He stopped shivering and smiled his brightest smile. He nodded.

"Yeah!"

Later, I was cooking breakfast and Kouta was watching the news. There was another spacequake early this morning in Tengu City. There was slight damage though, so that was good. Scientists are still investigating how spacequakes are caused. "Another one, huh?" I said. "Sounds like it's nearby."

"Yep," Kouta said.

I'll inform you on something. Spatial-quakes, or "spacequakes", are widespread vibration phenomena of unknown causes. Like the name, the space vibrates by itself. It's a disaster that destroys anything around it. I have told you about that massive one 30 years ago. After that, spacequakes happen all over the world for six months. Here in Japan, the Great Southern Kantou Spatial Quake razed the area near where I live. Nothing happened after that. Five years ago though, they reappeared in Tengu City. That made the number of spacequakes increase. Their reappearance also centered in Japan.

"Hey, don't you think there's a lot of those lately?" I asked Kouta.

"Yeah," he replied. He said in an almost audible voice, "This is happening a little earlier than planned..." I wondered what he meant by-I spotted a lollipop in his mouth. I marched to him and said, "Hey! No sweets before a meal, young man!" Kouta shot back and opened his mouth, revealing the lollipop. I tried to get it out from his mouth, but it was impossible. He kept it tight in his mouth. I sighed in defeat.

"Make sure you eat your breakfast, okay?" I asked.

He got the lollipop out of his mouth and smiled. "Sure! I love you, onee-san!" I always let him get away with things. Always. He's just so adorable, I let him get away with stuff.

After we both ate our breakfast, I asked him what he should have for lunch. He answered, "A Deluxe Kids Special!" I know that dish, but it was from a diner we went to.

"That's from the diner, Kouta," I stated. "You need to eat something NOT from a restaurant."

He pouted. "WHAT?!" He began to plead, "Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top? PLEASE..." He made that cute little face of his. "Onee-san?" I can't resist that and he knows it, so I said, "Fine..." I ate a piece of toast.

...

Kouta and I were walking to the diner. Kouta was getting really excited for that meal. I sweat-dropped. We arrived at the diner.

"Then I'll wait for you here after school, onee-san!" Kouta suggested.

"Alright," I said with no problem.

"Make sure you don't break that promise! We'll eat here even if terrorists come in!"

I sweat-dropped again. "If terrorists came in, we wouldn't eat..." But I smiled and patted his head. "But don't worry, just be careful on the way to school."

**Normal P.O.V**

3 boys saw Shiori patting her little brother's head. "Isn't that Itsuka?" one of them said.

"They get along too well," added another. "I guess the rumors of her brother-complex are true."

"That's so lame," stated the last one out of all of them.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Kouta grabbed his bag and was ready to leave. "Don't forget! Make sure to keep that promise! Meet here even if there's going to be a spacequake!"

"Alright, alright," I said. "Just go to school already." He nodded as he left. I smiled. I always loved my little brother. As my little brother of course.

* * *

**And there you go. The first chapter to this. How was it? Constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate, alright?**

**Review, follow, and favorite if you're enjoying this so far! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This WAS supposed to be just a genderbended Date A Live, but since I read this one review, I'll alter some things a little. Anyway, enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist. "Good morning, Itsuka," a voice greeted. I turned and saw someone I knew.

"Uh...hey, Tonomachi..." I greeted back.

Tonomachi smiled. "Glad to see you're starting the semester in top condition!" Hitomi Tonomachi is one of my friends. She had short black hair and black eyes. She's 16, like me. She's also pretty energetic, much like Kouta.

**Normal P.O.V**

One of the three boys said, "Well, there's a rumor about her too."

"They saw Tonomachi swings both ways..." added another.

"That's so lame..." finished the last of them. The leader then saw a teen guy around Shiori's age leaning against a pole. He had white hair with a few blue clips on it, sky blue eyes, and fair skin. He left the pole. It looked like he was stalking the girls.

"What's wrong?" asked the second boy of the trio.

The leader blinked. "I think I saw the super genius," he said, a bit unsure.

"That's so lame," the last boy said.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

I was in my school, sitting at a desk in my class, 2-4. Hitomi was talking to me. "But really, what a coincidence this is, Itsuka! Being in your class once again makes me feel that we're fated to be together!"

"You think so?" I asked. Suddenly, I heard a jingle. Hitomi picked up her phone.

"Oh, it's my boyfriend," she said. What? Hitomi-san has a boyfriend?

"Since when did you had a boyfriend, Tonomachi?"

"Hold on. Let me introduce you two!" She showed the phone to me and I saw a 2-D anime boy on the screen. Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you that Hitomi had a HUGE obsession with anime guys? I know, it's pretty weird. She's a HUGE otome game player as well.

"Really? A guy from a dating sim?" I questioned.

Hitomi pouted at me. "Come on! A boyfriend is a boyfriend! Stop being so biased!" She put her hands on her hips. "These types of games teach women how to interact with hot guys and making them fall in love with you! These are basically textbooks of love! This 'Flower Petals: My True Love' is real-time and especially-" She kept rambling on and on about her dating sims. I sighed. Hitomi is Hitomi after all.

Suddenly, I heard a male voice said, "Itsuka Shiori." I turned and saw a guy with white hair with a few blue clips on the side and light-blue eyes. His skin is the same as mine. He was wearing the boys' school uniform. I didn't recognize him.

"Me?" I asked. "How did you know my name?"

"You don't remember?" he asked. He sighed and sat down on a desk.

I whispered to Hitomi, "Do you know who that is?"

Hitomi looked surprised. "Wait, you don't know about the super-genius Tobiichi Orinosuke?!" she whispered back. Tobii...chi...Orinosuke?

Hitomi went on, "He's got the highest grades in our year, including P.E. And to top that off, he's super hot! He's always been one of my top three men to date!" I'm not surprised. I saw him reading a book. I still can't remember...

"To think you've never heard of the most famous person in school..." Hitomi muttered. "How does he know you though?"

"That's what I want to know," I replied. The school bell rung. Everyone, including Hitomi, took a seat. I looked back at Tobiichi. He still doesn't ring a bell. He put his book back on his desk. I looked back and saw a teacher come in. I know him.

"Oh, it's Tamaki-sensei!" shouted a student.

The teacher smiled. "Good morning class. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. My name is Okamine Tamaki." Tamaki-sensei is a very well-liked teacher in my school. He's 29 and he's pretty tall. He has light-brown hair in a tiny ponytail and brown eyes. He always wears glasses. The rest of the class clapped. I looked back at Tobiichi, who was staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable. What does he want from me? Why is he looking at me?

...

Class ended. I stood up from my chair. Hitomi went back to me to talk to me again. "Hey, Itsuka! Let's walk home together!"

"Sorry Tonomachi, but I've got plans," I denied. Instead of pouting at me, she flashed some face at me and said, "Oh? Is it with a boy?"

I blushed. "Not just some boy. I'm just going to take Kouta for lunch."

She sighed. "I know. From my observations..." She strike some chees pose. "No boy would ever agree to eat lunch with you!"

I sighed. "You know that's taking it too far." Suddenly, I heard an alarm. Not just some alarm...it was a spacequake alarm.

_"A spacequake has been detected in the area," _said the computer voice. _"This is not a drill. Please evacuate to your nearest shelter. I repeat-"_

"What?! A spacequake?!" Hitomi exclaimed. A spacequake is going to happen NOW? Here?!

"Let's find shelter. The school bunker should be fine," I said to her. I suddenly saw Tobiichi leave. Maybe because of the drill. But I feel like it's something else...

**Normal P.O.V**

In a dark lab somewhere, several people on computers were detecting the spacequake. They were checking who was causing it. A woman with long blonde hair said, "Prince...he's here..."

Meanwhile, outside of the school Shiori was in, parking lots have been taken underground, people went to protective shelters, trains were taken underground. Many things that could cause extra damage was taken underground.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

"Alright everyone, calm down," Tamaki-sensei said to the class. "Don't forget the 3 S's. Single file, steady line, skeletons. Wait, it's not skeletons..." Meanwhile, I was checking my phone to check on Kouta. I hope he finds shelter. It'd be horrible if he stood by the diner. He said we would meet there even if there's a spacequake, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. After all, he's 14. He knows better.

I called him, but got nothing but beeps. I then use GPS to signal his location. When I saw his location...I couldn't believe my eyes...he was at the diner! The diner! Instead of the nearest shelter, he waited at the diner?! No...no...I clenched my fists. He's my little brother. I need to protect him! I need to save him before the spacequake starts!

Without a second thought, I exited the shelter. Tamaki-sensei and Hitomi called out my name, but I ignored them. My top priority now to get Kouta and get the hell out of the spacequake zone!

I ran and ran and I haven't seen him. This worries me a lot. _"I love you, onee-san!" _Come on...I need to see him! He HAS be around here somewhere! _"Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top? PLEASE...onee-san?" _Why?! Why is he waiting for me while the city's on lockdown?! "Kouta!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "KOUTA! ANSWER ME!" However, I saw a flash from far. Oh god, the spacequake! The force of it was enough to knock me out. Kouta...

...

I stirred from my consciousness and woke up. I looked around. The city's practically destroyed. I can't believe I survived a spacequake. It's actually a miracle.

I stood up and spotted a huge crater ahead of me. I walked towards it and saw a figure ahead of me. It was a guy and he was around my age, I think. He was glowing lavender. He was wearing a...I guess a unique-looking purple and gold tuxedo. He was wearing a lavender and white see-through cape and dress shirt. He wore shoes completely matching the outfit. He had purple and gold shoulder armor, arm armor, and knee armor on. He was standing on something and looking at me with his violet eyes. I was shocked. Who was he? Was he behind the spacequake?

The guy took out a heavy-looking sword and slashed with it, creating purple power splitting the ground. I was close to death because I almost hit me. It was right next to me. The purple power caused a building to break down into pieces. Such force...really, who IS he?!

I suddenly saw the guy in front of me, pointing his sword at my face. I almost jumped. "You too?" he asked in a serious tone. What did he mean by that?

"Wh-what?" I managed to speak out.

He looked mad. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Kill him? What? Who would do that?

* * *

**That's the second chapter. How was it?**

**Follow/favorite/review. Sorry for long update. I should post at least once or twice a week, depending on how much time I have. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'll alter the plotline of Date A Live a little bit to fit this genderbended story as well as the Spirits' personalities. **

**First things first. As for Male!Tohka's personality, I've actually read a manga where a boy was SUPER tsundere, so due to the original Tohka being a tsundere, I'll make Male!Tohka a tsundere bishounen who tries to act cool and ends up being childish in the end. I'll also make him a little clingy to Shiori. **

**Secondly, I'm not going to fanservice Shiori. At least, not a WHOLE BUNCH of times. There's rarely a Reverse Harem that fanservices the heroine. **

**Thirdly, there has to be fanservice on the male Spirits somehow. I've seen Reverse Harems fanservice the men in some way. So I'll need to think about that.**

**Fourthly, a short answer to a part of trung-t-rung's review, I'm actually going to make Male!Origami be aggressive to Shiori.**

**Lastly, an answer to Seeker213's review, I would like to do that, but I want the names to sound similar, so yeah. But thanks for telling me that. Sorry.**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter!**

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" the mysterious man said to me. What? Why would I do that? He is a bit intimidating, but...

"In that case, I'll finish you. Here and now." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Wait! I'm not an enemy of yours!" I cried.

He looked slightly surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "I would never kill someone..." I then asked, "Who are you?" Suddenly, we both heard a noise. We looked up at the sky and saw...figures with fancy-looking jetpacks coming to us. They shot missiles. I screamed and tried to run away. However, when they got to the guy, he put his hand out and created a forcefield, protecting us both from the missiles.

"Why don't you guys realize the futility of it all?" he asked. Was he asking ME that question? The missiles blew up when another set of missiles were shot again. The guy jumped up and slashed them with his large sword, making them explode behind him. Amazing... The guy turned and looked at me with sad eyes. Why does he look sad? He has great strength, but looks sorrowful.

One of the flying figures shot another set of missiles, making the guy destroy them all again. He then tried to slash the figures, but they dodged. The mysterious guy landed on the ground. A male figure with the fancy jetpack pointed a long gun at him. The battle was far, but I could see that he had white hair. White hair...

The guy pulled the trigger on the gun, but the mysterious guy blocked it like it was nothing. The guy with the jetpack dodged the mysterious guy's attacks. He then made the jetpack disappear, jumped up, and landed right behind me. I was still shocked from the situation. What's going on?!

"Itsuka...Shiori?" he said to me from behind. I turned and saw Tobiichi in black, gray, and white armor with a matching helmet and pair of boots. Oh my god. Is that really him?!

"Tobiichi...Orinosuke?!" I exclaimed. "What the heck are you wearing?!" I never seen him like this before. Is this why he left?

The mysterious guy slashed a lavender power at us. I scrambled away while Tobiichi dodged it and got out a technological sword. He then began a sword fight with him. He fought...to be honest, really well. Is he military? The two leaped up and clashed their swords together again. It created a huge force. I shielded my eyes from the blast. What the hell? What the actual hell?! All of a sudden, I got knocked out once again.

* * *

Many thoughts and questions roamed my head while I was knocked out. One question I've always been asking stands out: What the heck is going on? I don't get everything that was going on. That guy...Tobiichi...

"Location: FJ-1820," said a male voice. "Target: Prince. Target lost." Prince? Target?

"Insufficent readings to continue tracking," said a female voice. Now what's going on? "Target is lost."

"It's been awhile," a distorted voice said. Who is that? "We meet again."

"Wh-who are you?" I asked wearily.

"I'm so happy. But please, wait a bit longer, will you? I won't let you go. I won't ever make a mistake again. So..."

I woke up and saw a light shining on my face. I shot up and breathed heavily. I turned and saw a guy with gray-ish straight hair. He had eye bags under his eyes. He wore a brown and tan suit and tie. He had a small teddy bear in his shirt pocket. What the-

"Looks like you're awake," he said in a rather boring tone.

I had to ask, "Who are you?"

"I am the analysis officer here. Murasame Reiji is my name. No worries. I may not be a doctor, but I do basic nursing."

_That's not exactly what I want to hear, _I thought. "Um...where am I exactly?"

"Fraxius' sickbay," Reiji replied. "We brought you here while you were unconscious." I did remember going unconscious. Fraxius? What's that? Suddenly, Kouta came up into my mind. Kouta! Oh crap!

"Excuse me, but have you seen my little brother?" I asked Reiji. "He was at a diner, not a shelter and-"

"Calm down," he interrupted me. "The boy you're speaking about is perfectly fine." But I haven't described his appearance to him, so how would he know?

"Really?"

Reiji sighed. "Listen, I know you need some answers to your questions, but I'm not the person to explain them for you. The commander in charge will answer any questions you have." He gestured me to follow him, so I did.

Soon we reached to a room. A woman that looked like she was in her late 20's with long blonde hair and brown eyes saw us. "She's here," Reiji said.

The woman nodded to him. "Thank you, Murasame." She then looked at me. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the vice-commander, Kannazuki Kyouko. Pleased to meet you." She bowed down to me.

"Uh...pleased to meet you too?" I greeted in an unsure way. I looked up and widened my eyes at who I saw. It was Kouta! He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, pants and a cape that matched his hair color, and also had a black and hot pink bracelet on his right wrist. Where was the white one I bought him for his birthday present?!

"Welcome aboard," he greeted me. He also didn't look happy, like energetic happy. He looked more serious happy. "I welcome you to my command center, the Ratatoskr." The what?

I looked at a screen and saw the same guy with the purple hair and eyes from earlier. "This, you see here, is a Spirit, which we just lost." Is this REALLY Kouta, the energetic little brother of mine?!

"Hold on a second!" I shouted.

He frowned. "What now, Shiori? You're already making the commander give you a personal explanation." Wait...did he just call me by my name?! He should say "Onee-san"! Seriously, is this Kouta or what?!

"You should shed tears of joy in such an honor," he continued. "For now, I'll give you the privilege to lick my feet." Uh...

Kyouko looked happy. "Really?!" What is she happy for? Now I just see her as weird...

He punched her gut. "Not you!" Excuse me, but Kouta shouldn't hit women!

However, she looked happy about it. "Thank you..." She tumbled down the stairs. Yep, she's weird.

I looked at Kouta and asked, "Are you REALLY Kouta?"

Kouta looked at me in disbelief. "Are you seriously telling me that you forgot what I look like, Shiori?" Calling me by my name again... "Sheesh, as if your memory couldn't get any worse. I might even need to send you to a retirement home." He's acting like a 14-year-old already...

"Where are we and what are you doing he-" I asked before getting cut off from Kouta.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll fill in the details later. For now, just listen to me and understand this." I sighed and nodded as I looked up at the screen. This Kouta...

"First of all, that's a Spirit," he said. "They're beings who did not originally exist in this world. When they come here, they create spacequakes and blow the area up."

"Blow it up?" So that's why the spacequakes happen. Because of those Spirits?

"Not very bright for a girl, aren't you?"

_Hey! _I thought.

"In other words, the phenomenon referred to as spacequakes are caused by Spirits, such as this one, coming to Earth." I never seen Kouta act so serious and smart before. But that guy from earlier...he really did all that?

The screen then showed the people and Tobiichi with the fancy jetpacks. "These soldiers are part of the A.S.T., or Anti-Spirit Team. They work for the Japan Ground Self Defense Force." A.S.T.? "If a Spirit appears, these guys fly over and deal with the situation. They basically slaughter them."

"Sl-slaughter?!" I exclaimed. That's what Tobiichi was doing?!

_"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" _That's why that mysterious guy asked that...

"Also, there's another method of dealing with Spirits, aside from the A.S.T.," Kouta said. "However, we need your help on that."

"My help?" I asked. What do they need me for?

"You'll begin training tomorrow," Kouta stated, not answering my question. "I'll have someone do the paperwork for you, but for now, you should go to school like-"

"Hold up!" I said, making my little brother groan. "What's this training?! And what are you planning me to do?!"

"Just wait and see, Shiori," he replied. "You could just say yes anyway." I don't like this Kouta. I liked my energetic little brother, not this bossy 14-year-old kid. "I know you can be an idiot sometimes, but why the hell did you go outside anyway?" Did he just say "hell"? I did NOT hear him just say that, right?

"I was looking for you!" I answered. "YOU said to meet at the diner even if there's a spacequake!"

Kouta raised a brow. "You took that seriously?"

"No-I mean, yeah! The GPS on my phone said you were there!"

He raised another brow. "Oh, I see." He paused. "Shiori, we're above the diner." I looked puzzled. ABOVE the diner?

"Turn the filter off!" Kouta commanded to someone. The room disappeared. I looked down and saw the city right above me! I jumped back. "We're currently above Tenguu City by 15,000 meters." I still can't believe what I saw. Are we in an airship or something?! "We're in the airship, Franxinus." So that's what Reiji meant earlier. I wonder how this will go...

* * *

The next day, I went to school again. But when I went to homeroom...

"Although it's been two days since the term started, we'll be having an assistant homeroom teacher with us," announced Tamaki-sensei. The class then looked at...

"My name's Murasame Reiji," Reji greeted. He was wearing glasses, a white lab coat, a baby-blue plain T-Shirt, gray pants, and a pair of red and white sneakers. So much for having fashion sense. "I teach Psychics." He yawned. "Nice to mee..." He suddenly passed out on the floor. The class was freaking out. I just sweat-dropped. Why is he here?!

...

Later, I was in the Psychics Preperation Room, where Kouta and Reiji was at. "Alright, tell me why you're a new teacher here," I asked. "Murasame?"

The gray-haired man turned to me. "Just call me Reiji, Shiro," he replied. Shiro?

"Uh, my name is Shiori," I corrected him.

"I know your name, Shiro," he said. I sighed. Maybe it's a nickname?

"Anyway, I can reach you quickly if something happens," he explained. "So that's why I became a teacher here."

Kouta sighed. "Seriously, if you could use your head a little, you might've figured it out."

"And why are you here? What about school?" I asked.

"I've made some proper arrangements," he answered. Kouta...

"So, are you going to explain what I need to do?" I asked.

Kouta took a deep breath. "Well, I do need to tell you that all Spirits feel loneliness, anger, and other negative things. It's your job to make them feel positive things, like happiness and love, so they can become human." I blushed and gulped. Love? I suddenly felt nervous.

Kouta handed me his PS Vita. "The software in my PS Vita will show you how to do that with the Spirits. It's an excellent guide." I had mixed feelings about this, but I had to try. I turned on the PS Vita. I saw...a 2-D anime guy on the screen, the one Hitomi showed me! What is Kouta playing here?!

"Kouta, what is this?"

"Like I said, it's a guide to show you how to make the Spirits feel positive and human," he said in a serious tone. "Trust me, it's useful." I sighed and looked at the title. Flower Petals...Shiori, My True Love?! The introduction scene popped up and showed me what to do. Like I said, I had mixed feelings about this. And I've been more nervous than ever before. I hope I don't screw this up.

* * *

Later, Tobiichi told me to meet him after school, so I did so and met up with him.

"You saw me yesterday," he said.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Forget you saw me," he demanded. "Forget what happened yesterday as well." I nodded.

"So, what about that guy?" I asked. I knew he was a Spirit, but I wanted to ask Tobiichi to get his point of view.

"He's a Spirit," he answered. "Something I need to defeat A.S.A.P."

I cleared my throat. "Are they really that evil?"

He nodded at me. "Those things were the cause of my parents' death five years ago."

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 3. How was it?**

**Review/Follow/Favorite! I always appreciate it! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Spirits. Mysterious men from another world. To fight against them with weapons at pure strength, or address them to be positive and loving. Now, mankind must choose._

_Let the dating and battling begin!_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_"H-hey," _a little anime boy on a computer screen said. _"I need to tell you something, onee-san."_ He appeared in a spacesuit. _"I'm going to space for the first time! Isn't that great?!"_

_Choice 1: "Meh. People go to space all the time."_

_Choice 2: "That's awesome!"_

_Choice 3: "So?"_

Shiori chose the second choice. She was still sighing. How is THIS going to help her deal with those Spirits?

_"Thanks! Well, before I go, I need to tell you something else." _He looked shy, which looked uncharacteristic for a boy to be like that. _"You're supposed to use me to practice making the Spirits feel positive, right?"_

_Choice 1: "Yeah. Why?"_

_Choice 2: "No...not really."_

Shiori chose the first choice. She had a completely honest answer there.

_"Really? 'Cause...'cause I'm in love with you! I want you to see me as a man, not some toy to practice with! Please?"_

_Choice 1: "Of course! I would love to!"_

_Choice 2: "Okay...but I'm not interested in men."_

_Choice 3: "Sorry, but no. You're a kid and I'm a teen. It won't match well."_

_What kind of an answer and question is that? _Shiori thought. She sighed and chose the first option.

The 2D little anime boy's face lit up and the computer screen showed him hugging a fictional Shiori. _"Thank you! Thank you so much, onee-san!" _Shiori sighed again. _"The distance between Mars and Earth won't affect our relationship! It'll be a sweet, long distance relationship." _He checked his watch. _"Well, I gotta go. Remember, I love you Onee-san! And just as a sister! As a lover!" _The two share a kiss and he leaves. Then the credits rolled in.

"Ugh! Finally!" Shiori shouted. "I'm DONE!" Well, she's not completely done, but she's done with ONE long route.

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Back in the Psychics Prep. room...Reiji was touching my face. He was touching MY face. I stood still because he wanted me to. He then got his hands off my face and walked off. Jeez, what was that even for? I blushed. I'll admit, his touch is kind of soothing. I felt something on my ear. Oh, maybe he put something on my ear then?

Kouta entered the room and announced, "Alright, time for part 2 of your training." Part 2? Wait, there's a part 2?! Oh great...

...

Later, I stood right across from Tamaki-sensei. THIS is what Kouta meant by "part 2"?!

"Did you need for something, Itsuka?" he asked.

"Uh..." is all I could say.

"Oh come on, Shiori!" Kouta barked in the earpiece I had in my ear. "Stop messing around! Say something and make the teacher fall in love with you!" Of course, all the training I did from playing that otome game was to make guys fall in love with me, so that's pretty much what I'm supposed to do with the Spirits. Still, sheesh, such a bossy little brother...

"Hey, listen. If you can't make a HUMAN fall in love with you, then what's the point getting you to Spirits?" I guess he had a point.

"What should I do first?" I whispered to the earpiece.

"Just compliment him. Easy."

I took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you something."

Tamaki-sensei looked concerned. "Okay..."

"I...I love the way you dress to school!" I blurted out. "How you dress in such a fancy fashion and all..." He still looked concerned, but it's going away a little.

"Really?" he asked.

"Y-yes!" I replied. "It's very unique of you to dress like that!" Oh my god, I sound like an idiot. "Other teachers here dress in normal clothing, but you stand out very well, Tamaki-sensei!"

He smiled. "I'm rather flattered by your comment there, Itsuka. Other people think I overdress for the job."

"W-well they're wrong! You dress well!" I hope that's enough to please Kouta.

"Well done, Shiori," he said. "But you didn't need to sound like a lovestruck boy band fangirl." I sighed.

"Now, try to do as I say, Shiro," Reiji said. He said the directions and I followed them.

"You know, after I became a junior, I always looked forward to coming to school because of you," I said in a casual tone. Tamaki-sensei blushed a little bit. "Tamaki-sensei, I've fallen in love with you!" My homeroom teacher then fully blushed. Wow, I'm such a flirter.

"Wh-what are you saying, Ms. Itsuka?" he asked, flustered. I've never seen him like this, ever. "You formed a crush on me?"

I nodded. "Yes. I've fallen in love with you ever since I first saw you! I love you so much, I want to marry you!" He looked completely flustered.

"Whoa, uh, okay," Kouta said through the earpiece. "Didn't know you want to marry a teacher."

"Hey! I'm doing as Reiji says!" I whispered into the earpiece.

"Uh...w-well, Ms. Itsuka," Tamaki-sensei stammered. "I believe this won't work out. I mean, I'm an adult, you're a teenager. I'm your teacher, you're my student. I just don't think it could happen. Sorry." Well, it's not like this can be successful anyway.

"Th-that's okay, Tamaki-sensei," I said in a fake down mood. "I'll just go." I ran from Tamaki-sensei. Sheesh, was that a pain AND embarrassing!

"Well, I guess flirting with a single 29-year-old man didn't seem to fit the trump card," Reiji stated through the earpiece.

"At least he won't get more involved," Kouta added.

"It was YOUR idea, Ko-" I yelled through the earpiece until I bumped into someone and landed onto on him. I saw that I'm on top of Tobiichi! Oh, so embarrassing! I quickly stood up and apologized, "I'm SO sorry! Are you okay?!"

He stood up and replied, "I'm completely fine." He muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Kouta shouted in the earpiece. "Why not practice with him, Shiori? He's not a Spirit, but a member of the AST." I guess it won't hurt...

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

I wish Shiori would've stayed on top of me for at least a little while. She's a beautiful girl and if she has to be with anyone, it would be me. So I'm trying to steal her heart as of now, even if I need to force her to love me.

"Uh...Tobiichi..." Shiori's beautiful voice said to me.

"Yes?" I replied.

She paused. "Uh...I love your clothes today!"

"I'm wearing a uniform," I stated.

"W-wait, not your clothes, just...uh...I love how you look in that uniform."

I presumed. "Really?"

"Uh...er...Tobiichi, I've known about you for a while."

"Is that so? So do I about you."

She looked confused, but continued, "Really? Well, I'm very happy that we have the same class together!"

I smiled a bit. "So am I."

"I...also watch you all the time."

"So do I."

"Uh...not only that, I...sniff your gym clothes after school..." Really? I didn't know.

"So do I with your's."

"Really? I guess we have a lot in common..."

I nodded. "Yes we do."

"So...uh...can we go out with each other sometime?" she asked, blushing. She turned around.

Just looking at Shiori flirting with me and acting like this makes me happy. It's adorable. "Sure, why not?"

She turned to me. "Wh-what?! You don't mind going out with me?! Like...going somewhere?"

I smiled. "Who wouldn't with a beautiful girl like you?" She blushed and looked flustered. I took out a picture from my shirt pocket and handed it to Shiori. She looked at me, confused. What was she confused about? "Since you like me in this uniform..." I muttered to her, coming closer to her.

Suddenly, a spacequake alarm rung. Damn it, and just when I was going to kiss Shiori...

"Something came up. I got to go," I said to her before I ran out of school. I still won't forget that my lovely Shiori and I have a date.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Well...flirting with Tobiichi...it's...I don't know. He knows how to sweep women off their feet, calling me beautiful and all...

"Hey Casanova, a spacequake's coming. Go back to the Fraxinus for now," Kouta demanded.

"Is it a Spirit?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Prince. And he's targeting your highschool." Wait, MY high school?! The high school I'm in now?! All of a sudden, I saw a spacquake appear and I got knocked out once again.

...

"Wow, Shiori," said Kouta's voice in my earpiece. I opened my eyes and stood up. I felt like jelly. "Two spacequakes and you're still not dead. It's like our parents were superheroes or something." I sighed in relief. Still alive...

"Anyway, the CR-Unit the AST has were not built for indoor battle. Since Prince entered the school, it'll be hard for them to interfere."

"So...what now?" I asked.

"It's something you can do, Shiori. All week, you haven't escaped training despite your complaints. Don't you want to save the Spirit?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Those sad eyes he gave me...I'm sure I'll never see them again. My training will be paid off anyway. "Alright, I'm going in."

"Have confidence in yourself. Good luck." That's the nicest thing he ever said to me in his bossy form. I entered inside the school and looked for Prince.

* * *

**Kouta's P.O.V**

I have faith in my big sister. A brave girl like her, going against a dangerous Spirit face-to-face in a non-violent way. She's got support, of course. Flaxinus's crew is the pride of the Ratatoskr. I introduced them to her of course, but let me list them:

With five marriages and five divorces, the Love Master "Bad Wife" Kazumi!

Extremely popular with men in "the club", "Man Stealer" Mikoto!

Misfortune befalls his rivals in love, the 2 A.M. man "Nail Knocker" Shigeru!

A "head queen" of a harem of over 100 men, "Your Loving Queen" Natsuko!

A man who loves so deeply yet so calmly, "Calm Deep Love" Minoru!

All these people will support Shiori all the way, like I'm doing. I still have hope in Shiori. Let's hope she doesn't get killed.

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

After what felt like hours of walking, I found the room Prince was in. When I stepped inside, he turned to me. Shoot! He noticed my presence! But I have to say, he does look nice in his unique outfit today.

He raised his arm up, making it glow. He then moved it down, creating a slice. I dodged it barely. He destroyed half the classroom and what's behind me. He really strong...

"Wait a sec!" I shouted to him. "I'm not here to fight you! Just calm down." I took a step towards him, but he stopped me with his glowing hand.

"Stop there!" he shouted back. "Who are you?"

"I'm-" I said until I got cut off by Kouta.

"Wait, Shiori!" he commanded.

* * *

**Kouta's P.O.V**

I looked at Prince's mental state. "There's been a change in Prince's mental state!" announced Minoru.

"The analyzer AI recorded a reaction," noted Kazumi. "Displaying choices." The choices came up:

_Choice 1: "My name is Itsuka Shiori and I've come to save you!"_

_Choice 2: "I-I'm just a passerby. Please don't kill me! I beg of you!"_

_Choice 3: "Instead of asking for someone else's name, you should say yours first."_

"There they are," I said. "Everyone, choose your choices!" Everyone choose and the results came up. I agree with them. "Yes, Choice 3 is good."

"Choice 1 was classic, but too cliché and hard to believe in the situation in my opinion," Mikoto stated.

"And Choice 2 is out of the question," said Kyouko. "She can't escape and get any further with him."

"Yep," I agreed. "Choice 3 is the most logical. She can take control of the conversation." I said into my earpiece, "Okay, Shiori. Here's what you need to say-"

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Okay, I guess what Kouta said should be what I say...

"I'll ask you one more time," Prince warned. "Who are you?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Instead of asking about someone else's name, shouldn't you say yours first?" Prince smirked and slashed again. I got blown away from the blast and hit a wall.

"Well, that was strange," Kouta stated. "You were even asking politely." Man, what was Prince's problem if he won't answer my polite question?

* * *

**That's this chapter. How was it?**

**PLEASE review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy!**

***Yay! I'm not the only girl that watches and loves Date A Live! Thanks Sky-Dragoon-Twilight!***

* * *

**Prince's P.O.V**

How dare this girl not answer me. Women. I walked toward her with a ball of my power on my hand. I pointed it to her. "This is the end," I warned her. "If you have no intention of answering me...then you are my enemy."

The girl was shivering and said, "I-I'm Shiori Itsuka! I'm a st-student here! I-I have no intention of killing you!" No intention of killing me? I stared straight into her eyes. They were a glowing brown, just like the girl I saw before. Glowing blue hair and glowing brown eyes...

"I...I have seen you before," I said to her.

"Uh...yeah. On the 10th, in the city." The 10th of the Earthly month of April...yes, I have seen her. I ceased my power from my hand and put it down.

"I remember you...you were that girl that said something weird to me." No intention of killing me...that is what she said. And she is a human, just like those robotic guys who were trying to kill me. I knelt to her and grabbed a fistful of the hair on her forehead.

"You said you have no intention of killing me, right?" I asked. She nodded. "And I think it is a lie." Humans always attempt to kill me, so why trust them? "What are you trying to do?" I sighed and looked away. I began to think all those times those humans were trying to kill me...

"Wh-why are you sad?" she asked me. I looked back at Shiori. "I'm trying to do anything. Not all humans are trying to kill you!"

I gritted my teeth. "You're lying! All humans despise me!"

"And why do you think it's true?"

"Because of those robotic bastards. They say that I must die and I don't belong here."

Shiori frowned. "What they said isn't true!" This human girl... I released her hair on her forehead and said, "Let me ask you something: If you have no intention of killing me, then what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Kouta's P.O.V**

We ran a mental scan again and the choices popped up:

_Choice 1: "To meet you, of course."_

_Choice 2: "Does it really even matter?"_

_Choice 3: "It's just a coincidence."_

Everyone chose and we all agreed on Choice 1. I said to Shiori, "Looking at his reaction earlier, let's go with Choice 1, Shiori. Repeat after me-"

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath and replied, "I...I wanted to meet you."

Prince looked confused. "Meet me? Why?"

I'm guessing Kouta and the group are running a scan again and choosing the choices. "Let's see...Choice 1: 'Because I'm interested in you'," Kouta read out loud in my earpiece. "Choice 2: 'So we can become a couple!' Choice 3: 'Because I have something to ask you'." Okay, I guess those are choices.

"Okay. Repeat after me-" Oh god, why THAT choice out of all those choices?! I gulped and answered, "So we can become a couple."

Prince looked confused. "A couple?"

I guess he never heard of a couple. "You know, two people that love each other-" I was cut off when he slashed a broken wall down with his hand.

"I am in no mood for jokes," he stated coldly. I looked into his eyes. They looked sad, just like the last time.

I stood up, took a deep breath, and stated, "I came here so I can talk to you!" Prince's expression softened a little bit. "I don't care what we talk about. If you don't like it, then just ignore me! Forget that I'm even here!" Prince still kept his expression. "But please understand one thing-I'm-"

"Whoa Shiori, calm down!" Kouta shouted through my earpiece. I ignored it and finished, "I won't reject you!" That's when Prince had a surprised look on his face. I don't want to follow what Kouta says to me, I just wanted to be honest and just...myself.

**Prince's P.O.V**

Shiori...won't reject me? Like those robotic bastards I always fought? She sounded clear and honest when she said that. I turned around and looked at the sunset. I had a...a feeling in my chest. What was it? I've never felt this way before...

"Shiori...right?" I asked. "You...won't reject me?"

"I will never reject you," she answered. I turned back to her.

"Truly?"

She nodded. "Truly." Her hair and eyes were glowing, maybe because of the sunset's light. She looked...beautiful. A beautiful human girl...who's honest and won't reject me...

I nodded. "Okay," I said. I might even gather information about the human world. Information...yet, it is important. "So...can you tell me about the human world?"

Shiori smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I would love to...what's your name?" My name? I don't think I have one.

"I don't have a name," I informed her. "But I think you can give me one, right? What can you call me, Shiori?"

**Normal P.O.V**

"AAAAND another deep question," Kouta said as he was sucking on a berry-flavored lollipop. He looked up at his crew. "Everyone! Come up with a name!" As everyone got out an "e-pencil" and their boards turned blank as they wrote on them, Reiji stated, "There aren't enough choices. We'll have to call in the cadets from all over the world."

Kouta sighed. "Guess we'll have to." He created a question for all otome games and sent it to all of them.

Back at the spacequake shelter, Hitomi was playing her otome game. A sound was heard and she squealed. "It's him!" She checked her otome boyfriend and he asked her, _"Give me a new name." _Hitomi, alongside with millions of otome players, typed in a name for their boyfriends.

In the command center, the name "Akihiko" appeared on the screen. Kouta sighed. "Wasn't your last ex-husband named Akihiko, Kazumi?" Then "Henry" appeared on the screen. "Henry?! For crap's sake!" He face-palmed. He looked at the screen and saw the name "Tohru" on the screen. "Let's use Tohru!"

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Tohru? TOHRU?! Fine, I guess. "Uh, your name's Tohru!" Prince did not look happy. Crap. He had his power on his hand again. Double crap! Suddenly, lots of names were shouted me, I shouted, "Atsushi! Hajime! Hisao! Katsumi!" He shot the power at me and I crashed into a wall.

"Well, you made him pissed," Kouta said through my earpiece. He did not just say that word...

"WELL, YOU were the one to tell me those ridiculous names!" I shouted to him.

"Now I think you're just making fun of me," Prince said coldly.

"W-wait a minute!" I shouted to him. Are there ANY good names I could think of?! There is one...

"T-Tohkito!" I blurted out. Prince didn't look upset anymore.

"Tohkito?" he repeated. "Hmm...better than Tohru." I went to the chalkboard, which was half-broken but still intact, got a small piece of chalk, and wrote the kanji for his name. He used a power to copy the same kanji. "That's how you write it?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled and looked at his name. "Tohkito...I like it. That will be my name from now on." He then smiled. "Thanks, Shiori."

I blushed very hard. "Y-you're welcome!" He was a very handsome guy, I'll admit that...

"Shiori!" Kouta yelled through my earpiece. "TAKE COVER!" Before I could process what he said, someone was shooting at us. Thankfully, Tohkito used his invisible shielding to shield us. I looked up and saw the A.S.T. That means...Tobiichi...

"Bastards!" Tohkito cried out. He turned to me. "Shiori, you need to get out of here."

"But-" I said in protest.

"I do not want you to get hurt while these guys are attacking me. Just go."

However, I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. "I'm not leaving you!" I said. "Let's talk right now!"

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

Is Shiori crazy?! "You want to learn more about the world, don't you?" she continued. "If that's the case, don't worry about them!" I looked back at the robotic bastards. I turned back to Shiori and activated my shield again. I sat down across from her.

"Shiori..." I managed to say. They were shooting at us again, but we both ignored them. Then, Shiori told me all about the world, and it's rather interesting.

Later, Shiori asked me, "Tohkito...do you know who you are?"

I shook my head. "No. I just...suddenly appeared here I don't know how long ago." It is true. I mean, I don't really know what I am. "My memory's fuzzy and distorted. I just don't know kind of being I am."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Really. I was just...suddenly born into this world. When I came, those robotic bastards was in the air." I stared at those noisy people. Ugh, how annoying they are...

"By the way, Tohkito?"

I turned to Shiori. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath, rubbed the back of her head, and asked, "Will you go on a date with me?!" A date?

* * *

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

My commander asked me, "Orinosuke, have we gotten any orders?"

"Not yet," I replied.

"Really? Even after all this shooting?"

"Still no orders." Suddenly, we both a figure next to the Spirit.

"Is that someone being attacked from the Spirit?" The commander gestured the team to hold their fire. When the dust disappeared...we saw Shiori. MY Shiori! I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. That bastard Spirit! He's using her as a shield! I've never been this mad in my life! I threw my gun away and got out my plasma sword. I charged to them at full speed. I'm ready to free Shiori from that monster's hands!

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

"What's a 'date'?" Tohkito asked me. Oh no...how do I explain it?

"Shiori! That A.S.T.!" Kouta shouted through the earpiece. I looked up and saw Tobiichi slashing his sword at Tohkito. He stopped it with his hand. Tobiichi landed next to me.

I stuttered, "T-Tobiichi?!"

He looked at me. "I'm glad you're unharmed."

"You again?" Tohkito said, unhappy.

"I will NEVER forgive you for using MY Shiori as a shield!" Wait, he thought that?

"W-wait a sec!" I shouted.

_"What the hell are you doing, Tobiichi?!" _someone called out. _"We don't have permission to break in yet!"_

Tohkito stomped his foot on the ground and yelled, "Sandalphon!" A dark circle around his feet and a HUGE thing popped up next to him.

"Shiori, get out of there!" Kouta barked. "We'll use Flaxinus to retrieve you!"

_But I don't want to leave Tohkito! _I thought. Tohkito got his sword out and slashed to Orinosuke and me. I got shot far and hit something that knocked me unconscious.

"SHIORI!" shouted Kouta.

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

That monster got the best of me and Shiori. Shiori...I hope she isn't damaged severely...

Thankfully, my team found me and the med-aid was coming to get me.

"Honestly, what the hell were you thinking?!" the commander yelled at me. "It turned out just fine when he's lost..." The med-aid was carrying me to the med-copter. "But you should think before you act, mister! If you keep fighting like this, you'll die!" But I'll die for a great cause. I know that...

**Prince's P.O.V**

I looked around the tattered building to find Shiori. I was supposed to kill that white-haired bastard, but Shiori got caught in it as well. Finally, I found her. I picked her up and saw that her forehead was bleeding. No...is this because of me? No, it was him...

I found a place where we could hide in the rubble and stayed there. I do not think I have any healing powers to heal her...damn it. I looked at Shiori. Minus her wound...she looked...cute. Yah, she looked cute while she was sleeping. I hope she doesn't die.

I sat next to her and took off one glove. Then I stroked her hair. It felt so soft, like my hair, only softer...

I felt my cheeks warm up as I gently stroked her cheek. Her skin was also soft, like my skin. I stopped doing it. I would be embarrassed if I woke her up and she sees what I'm doing.

I looked up at the sky. So many lights...and that one big light. I think Shiori told me it was called a...moon? It was pretty. The sight was very pretty. But I need to look out for those robotic bastards. I swear, if they think this is the perfect time to attack...

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

I felt something was over me, so I opened my eyes. I saw the sunlight shining on me. I stood up and felt stinging pain on my head and my chest. I touched my forehead and flinched. I saw that my hand was covered in dried blood flakes. Was my forehead bleeding? That's nice. REAL nice. I stood up slowly and looked around. It was still the school, but it was in rubble. I walked out of the place I was in and got outside. I looked back and saw the rubble of what my school was. I felt a bit sad. I mean, the school was beautiful...

I stepped on something and I looked down. It was Tohkito's kanji. I picked it up and ran my finger through the kanji. I smiled. I enjoyed Tohkito. He was a really cool guy, you know? He does have is downs, but he's still cool. A nice guy-

"SHI-OR-I!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned and saw Tohkito right before my eyes! He's still here?!

"T-Tohkito?!" I said, shocked that he was still here.

"Wow, you finally noticed?" he asked. "Shiori, you're good and all, but you have your stupidity."

_Hey! _I thought. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Tohkito smiled. "I took care of you and decided to stay here." He...took care of me? Wow, I guess that was nice of him...

"Also, I'm staying here for the...'date'," Tohkito added. "Still don't know what that is..."

"Well, it's-" I tried to explain before he cut me off.

"When's the 'date'? Is it now?" he asked.

I sighed. "Well..." I pointed at his clothes. "Let's change your clothes. They stand out too much."

Tohkito blushed and asked, "You're asking me to change here?" I bushed at the thought.

"N-no!" I denied. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I got out the picture of Tobiichi in a uniform and showed it to him. "Can you...like...quick-dress into this outfit?" He grabbed the picture and stared at it.

"First of all, why do you have tis picture?"

"Don't ask why! Just do it!" I urged him. He tore the picture apart and said, "Fine." He put his hand up and shone lavender. Soon, he was in the uniform. He actually looked good in it, to be honest.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

I blushed once again. "Y-yeah!" I replied.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Then let's go on with the 'date'!" He dragged me to the city.

"Uh, what about my wound?" I asked.

"Uuuhhh...let's cover it somehow then," Tohkito suggested. Well, this is going to be a fun date.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's too long. How was the chapter?**

**Review/Follow/Favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I go on with this chapter, I want to answer AnimeGirl619's review.**

**I'm NOT going to make Male!Origami aggressive to the part where he hits Shiori. I don't really like that kind of stuff in relationships. I'll keep it to the part where he acts like Shiori's his doll, if that's considered aggressive. Male!Yoshino will act the same as the original Yoshino, except just more chill. Your review wasn't critical or heavily criticizing actually. I enjoyed reading it! Thanks! :D**

**AND, I'm changing Tohkito's personality a bit. He'll be a little tsundere, but will be willing to learn more about Earth. He'll also love food like Tohka does. He'll act childish at times (like in this chapter for example) since he's getting to know about Earth. He'll act cool or try to be as he's getting used to Earth. But then, I'm not so sure. We'll have to wait and see.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_The Spirit, Tohkito. A mysterious man who appeared from another world. To fight against that pure appetite, or feed it with love and happiness. Now, Shiori's wallet is being tested._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Shiori and Tohkito went into town. Shiori got a piece of cloth from a store to cover her head. There was one problem though: Tohkito couldn't stop looking at some gourmet bread on display inside a gourmet food store. His eyes were widened and his face pressed against the window. "Shiori, what is this?" he asked. "It looks delicious..." Shiori sweat-dropped, hoping no one saw what was going on.

"It's kinako bread..." she answered.

"Kinako bread?"

"It's a type of food-"

"I NEED it! I'm hungry! Can you give it to me?!"

Shiori sighed and said, "I'll be back." However, as she walked into the store, Tohkito went in with her, grabbing her sleeve. She looked back at him.

"I want to come too!" he said to her. She sighed once again. She then bought him some bread and gave it to him.

"Here," she said. Tohkito got the bread and sniffed it. His mouth was watering. He looked like he was in heaven. He hoped that it would taste as good as it smells. He took a small bite out of it, chewed it, and swallowed it.

"So, how was it?" Shiori asked.

His eyes glistened and his mouth watered even more. "It's delicious..." he replied. He then tried to shove the whole thing in his mouth. Shiori was alerted and tried to stop him.

"DON'T SHOVE THE WHOLE THING IN YOUR MOUTH!" she shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Butph I thouph you cin shu thit!" Tohkito said, still having the whole thing in his mouth. "Ifff meen, it'sf big am lonf!" Shiori had the strength to pull the bread out of his mouth.

"Just takes bites of the bread, chew it, swallow it, and repeat," Shiori demanded. "It's not that hard." Tohkito pouted at her and took the bread from her.

"Uh, yes, Shiroi," he said as he bit on a piece of the bread and started chewing it. Shiori sighed. "By the way, is this a date?"

"No," she answered. "It's just bread."

As Tohkito finished it, he asked, "Then where's the date, Shiori? I guess something delicious isn't considered a date..." Suddenly, he sniffed something else. Something juicy and cooking...he then ran to the scent, having Shiori to follow him. He saw cooked hot dog-looking meats on a stick. His mouth was drooling and he ran as fast as he can to the food.

"A date!" he shouted happily.

"That's not a date either!" the blue-haired girl shouted. As he was munching on the food, he saw many people pass by.

"What's up with all these humans?" he asked. He finished the food and said, "I'd better attack before those robotic bastards come."

"N-no, Tohkito!" Shiori shouted to him again. "These people are just passing by is all! No one's trying to kill you!"

The purple-haired guy sighed. He can trust Shiori...he hoped. He saw a boy throw away a piece of trash all by himself and had his head petted by his mother. He thought about doing that and Shiori patting his head. Cute, beautiful Shiori...

He ate two more of the food, dumped the sticks in the garbage, and ran back to Shiori. "I have thrown away trash by myself, Shiori!" he stated as he put his head down for Shiori to pat it. Shiori blushed and sweat-dropped at his behavior. The serious, collected, hot-blooded warrior all of a sudden turned into this. She gulped and patted his head. He smiled.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

This is rather a tiring date. I've brought Tohkito here and he's mistaking food for a date. He said to me that him throwing the trash away was probably a date, but I told him it wasn't.

I saw him spot another food stand and he yelled, "A date! Finally!" He ran there. I ran after him.

"That's still not a date!" I shouted to him. See what I mean? It's tiring!

**Normal P.O.V**

The same group of boys from Chapter 1 appeared and saw Shiori with Tohkito. They all had drinks in their hands.

"Why is Itsuka with that guy?" asked the yellow-haired leader.

"Is she cheating on Tonomachi?" asked the brown-haired second guy.

"That's so lame," concluded the glasses-wearing last guy in the group.

Meanwhile, Orinosuke was leaning behind a wall on a building. He nibbled on a chip while seeing them together.

_That bastard Spirit... _he thought. He checked a secret AST device. "No space quakes though..." He called from his cellphone. "This is Master Sergeant Tobiichi Orinosuke, A-0613. Bring an observation device around." He hung up and thought, _That Spirit will not get my Shiori. Never..._

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

Human food is so yummy! I love them! I chewed on something with a delicious liquid in it. The liquid was in my mouth. I savored it and swallowed. I couldn't feel any happier!

"Hey, Tohkito?" Shiori asked.

I looked at her and said, "Yes, Shiori?"

She was silent for a minute, then asked, "What happened after you swung your sword at me and...that guy?"

"Well," I started out after eating another one of the food. "I looked for you. I wasn't going to kill you, just that robotic bastard. I looked for you and I saw that your head was bleeding." I paused, feeling some guilt in me. "I'm so sorry about that..."

She put her hand on my shoulder and I blushed. "It's alright. I knew you weren't going to kill me." I smiled at her.

"After I found you, I just...well..." I paused to sound normal. I sound a little stupid talking to her. "I protected you."

Shiori blushed. "You...protected me?" she asked.

I nodded. "Just in case if the robotic bastards came back and shoot at me and you." I remembered seeing the "moon" and "stars" in the sky. I kept smiling.

Shiori stayed quiet. Did I say something wrong? But she said, "Oh, well..." She smiled at me. "Thank you."

I blushed once again. My heart was beating faster. That feeling again...why am I feeling it? Is it...Shiori? Is she contagious?

"Uh, humans don't make our hearts beat faster than normal, right?" I asked.

"What? No, I don't think so." Then what's happening? I kept eating the food. "You didn't go back to where you came from?" Shiori questioned. Now that she said it...

"I hadn't," I answered. "I don't why, but I hadn't. If I did, I would've come back to another world besides here and just sleep."

"Sleep? That's all you do there?"

I nodded again. "Then I get forcefully woken up and get here somehow. I never questioned how. But I feel like this time is different." It was true. I normally wear nothing when I sleep and it's cold there. It was really uncomfortable, but I had no choice.

The two of us went silent again. I finished the food and stood up. "Anyway, let's go find this 'date'," I said, grabbing Shiori's hand. She stood up as well and we both walked together. I'm surprised I haven't questioned that. Why did I stay here? I guess Earth is better than the other world. At least I don't feel uncomfortable.

**Normal P.O.V**

An A.S.T. satellite scanned Tohkito from above and said, "He is a 98.5% match. No way is this a coincidence. But why..."

Orinosuke was holding a phone with the satellite image on it. "He's not wearing his Spirit armor," he noted. "We should still attack him." After all, he is with MY Shiori...

"Think about where you are, mister!" the voice barked. "Don't do anything rash." He gripped on his phone very hard.

_Just you wait, you monster... _he thought as he was walking away.

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

"What is this place, Shiori?" I asked. I was still hungry. I wonder how many days I went without food...

"Uh, this is a restaurant..." Shiori answered.

"Is this a date?"

"Not really, but-"

"Itsuka!" shouted a feminine voice. We both turned and saw a girl with black eyes and black hair.

"H-Hitomi?!" Shiori exclaimed. Hitomi? I saw her tug Shiori's sleeve and chatted with her. I seemed concerned. What if she takes Shiori away from me?! I can't let that happen! I pulled her away from the Hitomi.

"You're not getting her away from me!" I shouted at the girl. She looked shocked and blinked.

"Uh, Tohkito..." Shiori said to me. "She's my friend. She would never do that."

"Friend?" I asked. She also told me about "friends". I guess I was wrong. I felt stupid.

"Ooooooo~, a protective boyfriend, eh?" Hitomi asked with a grin on her face. Boyfriend? Shiori never told me about a "boyfriend".

She was blushing and yelled, "He's not my boyfriend, Tonamachi!" Is a boyfriend bad? I don't get it.

"Suit yourself, Itsuka. I'm just going to walk with my boyfriend!" She then walked away with her phone. Boyfriend, boyfriend...

"She's your 'friend'?" I asked Shiori.

"Yeah. She's a bit weird," she replied. That explains a lot.

I looked at the restaurant. "Now, let's go in!" I dragged Shiori inside with me. I hope there's a date there!

**Shiori's P.O.V**

This place is expensive and even the inside looked fancy! I barely have any yen left and Tohkito dragged me inside anyway. At the entrance, we were greeted by a butler...that looked like...

"Reiji?!" I exclaimed. That was him. He was still wearing glasses and still had eyebags. Not only that, he was wearing a well-trimmed butler outfit. He worked at this place or was Kouta just helping me?

"Reiji?" Tohkito echoed.

"My name is Murasame Reiji and I like to give you lovebirds an exclusive seat over there," he said, still sounding dull as he was pointing to a fancy table. Tohkito ran to the table so quickly I couldn't catch up. He looked at me.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted to him. He nodded as he just sat there. I looked at Reiji. "What are you doing here?!" I whisper-shouted to him.

"For our part, we're checking on Prince's dormancy limits," he explained. "Now sit with him." I sighed as I walked to the table and sat next to the purple-haired Spirit.

"Is this a date?" he asked for...I lost count, pointing at the table.

"No," I answered for I lost count. "Just be patient..." A waiter came to our table and asked, "May I have your orders, lovebirds?" My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. I looked up and saw...

"Kouta?!" I exclaimed once again. He was in the same uniform Reiji was. He still had his black and pink arm bracelet on him.

He looked confused. "You know me?" What?! Oh wait, he's probably undercover. I saw Tohkito scan through the menu.

"Oh, that looks good..." he muttered. "That one too..." His mouth was watering. "What can I choose?"

"Well, if you're having trouble deciding, mister, you can always have the 'what about this?' meal," Kouta said to him. "What about this?" meal?

Later, there was a buffet of food in one large plate. The food did look yummy, but so expensive... Tohkito dug in. He ate all the spaghetti and chewed on a steak.

"This is so delicious!" he stated happily. "It's too much! Is this a date?! It must be!"

I sweat-dropped and looked at Kouta. "What are you planning?" I whispered to him.

He whispered back, "Just giving all the support you need to make him fall for you. The real deal starts now, Shiori. After you leave here, head for south of the station."

"South? That's a residential area."

"Just do it." He then bowed to us. "I hope you enjoy your meal." He then walked away. "Let's start the date," he said quietly. I sighed. Tohkito was already drinking down a tropical drink. How much food does he need?!

...

"Shiori, what are those?" he asked, pointing at the fish in a river. "Can you eat them?"

"They're fish," I answered. "And you can if they're cooked."

A red fish appeared. "A red one too? Wow!"

I looked down at the river with him. "The red ones are three times more faster than the other ones." I wondered what those fish were doing there...I looked up and saw...a festival? Kouta...

"Congratulations!" shouted a woman's voice. Confetti blew and was all over me and Tohkito. There was a woman with short black hair with white at the bottom and tanned skin. I recognized her voice.

"Bad Wife?" I questioned, unsure if that's the woman.

She announced on a microphone, "You two lovebirds are the 100,000th people to attend to our lovely festival today! Specially for you, just for today..." There was a drum roll. "Everything you eat is free!" Free? What about the bill at that restaurant?! Kouta didn't bother paying us for it...

Tohkito saw some pizza and was drooling. He then sprinted to it and I had to chase him once again. Ah, what a date.

* * *

**Kouta's P.O.V**

"Kazumi did a good job with the entrance," Kyouko stated. "Kazumi's team, get ready for service. Mikoto's team and shaved ice team, go get some customers. Natsuko's team! You're late with the delivery! What are you doing?"

"Will it be okay?" asked Reiji. "They are moving too."

I smirked and held up some confetti. "Well, we are prepared."

"I guess so, sir."

* * *

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

I hid behind a part of a fence and looked into my phone. However, the signal was jammed. I cursed under my breath. "Orinosuke, can you hear me?" my commander asked. "I've managed to squeeze mobilization orders out of the higher-ups. Meet at point 101."

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I got up and walked away.

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Tohkito's scavenging through EVERYTHING! Big or small, he ate it all. From American burgers to an extra-large sized sushi. I just stood there and watched him eat everything. I guessed there weren't any food in the other world he was in, huh?

"Shiori?" he asked. My train of thought was interrupted. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I said.

He looked a little unhappy. "Why aren't you having fun?"

I raised a brow. "Huh?"

"You're not eating with me, you don't look happy..." He paused, his eyes looking sad again. My heart broke when I saw his eyes. "I seem to be the only one having fun..." Dang it, what should I do? I mean, it's been a heck of a date, but it wasn't so bad...

"I am having fun," I said, smiling. He looked up at me. "I just have some things in my mind, is all."

"Really?" he asked.

I kept smiling. "Really. I'm really having fun, Tohkito." We both blushed. Despite the date being expensive and wild, it was nice seeing Tohkito happy all the time. It makes me happy as well.

He grabbed my hand. He showed me a crepe. "Then let's eat this together." The people around us were cheering. I never felt so embarrassed in my life. I guess this is what it feels to be in a relationship.

We both ate our crepe and played a game in the festival. We won tickets to a place called "Dream Park". We went there and...I don't like it.

"This looks like an interesting place..." Tohkito said.

"Uh, I wouldn't go in there..."

He looked at me. "Why not?"

I grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the building. "We're just going anywhere but here."

"But this could be a date!"

"It's not a date!"

"But it could be!"

I sighed. I still had a bad feeling about the place.

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

I saw my Shiori drag that Spirit away. With my signal being jammed, I had to track them. I can't stand beautiful Shiori being with that bastard Spirit...

"Orinosuke, what's are you doing?!" barked my commander. "It's past meeting at-"

"I'm checking the movements of the target," I interrupted. "Send an emergency arming device to point 088-107." I then went to a fountain on the building's brick gate and got my armor out of it. I changed quickly into it and was ready to head to point 101. I smirked. I can't wait to see that monster bleed.

* * *

**I have to stop here. How was this chapter?**

**Sorry I didn't update since last year. I had to take a break to get my grades better in school, so yeah.**

**Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kouta's P.O.V**

We saw Shiori and the Spirit running somewhere else. "I can't believe her," Kyouko stated in disbelief. "Why didn't she just go in and do the deed?"

I sighed. "Kawagoe, she's underage," I asked. "Honestly, you read too much S&amp;M novels..."

"A girl like her wouldn't go that route anyway," Minoru added.

"Minoru's right," I said, getting a blueberry-flavored lollipop into my mouth. "Doing things the proper way is more like Shiori, anyway." The weather changed in the camera. It was raining. "Rain?"

"Strange," Reiji said. "There weren't any rain clouds in the vicinity." We all saw Shiori and Prince run to an arcade.

"True, but I guess it's for the best." Shiori's doing well so far, I hope she doesn't mess up.

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Tohkito looked very shocked as he looked at the machines in this arcade. I sweat-dropped once again. "What is this?!" he exclaimed. "Is this the robotic bastards' secret base?!"

I shook my head. "It isn't, don't worry." We walked around the place until he stopped and saw something. It was a crane game with food-like prizes inside. He played it and tried to get a stuffed food, but failed. He scowled at the machine. "Why did it do that?" he asked.

"Because that is actually hard," I answered. "We could play another game-"

"No thanks. I want to win this one." I shrugged and gave him a coin. He put it in and played it again. He tried to get a toy cheeseburger, but the crane let it slip from its grip. He grunted. "Will you stop letting it fall?!" he shouted to the machine. I looked around to see if NOBODY noticed that.

"You know, you can't win this without a strategy, Tohkito," I explained to him. "How about this: I'll command you where to go to get the..." I looked in the machine and pointed at a toy. "Kinako bread. Then, I'll tell you to press the button to grab it. We have one chance at this. Are you ready?" He nodded. I inserted another coin into the machine. Tohkito got his grip on the stick.

"Go forward," I said. He tilted the control stick forward. "To the left." He tilted it to the left. "A little more..." Then he was precisely at the bread. "Stop! Press the button!" He got his hand off of the control stick and pressed the "Grab" button. We looked and saw that the claw got the bread and brought it up. Tohkito's purple eyes sparkled. "Hold on, it's not over until it reaches to that hole." I pointed at the winning hole. As the crane reached to it, it dropped the bread...at the tip of the hole. I sighed.

"You did great, Tohkito," I said. "It's my thinking that went wrong. I'm sorry." He was so determined to win and I messed it up for him. I felt bad.

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

I felt mad. Shiori feels sad and it's all because of that stupid robotic hand thing! "Will you just give it to us already?!" I shouted to it. "Shiori and I worked so hard to get that, damn it!" I slammed my hand on the machine's glass. All of a sudden, the bread fell into the hole and appeared in a slot below us. I smiled at Shiori and she smiled back. It finally dropped.

"It finally dropped!" we both shouted in glee. We both laughed. I got the bread. I felt it.

"It feels different..." I noted.

"Well, that's because it's not actually a food," Shiori replied. "It's a pillow." A pillow, yeah, Shiori told me that pillows help people sleep. Since it feels soft, I'll definitely use this as a pillow!

...

We had so much fun at the "arcade". We were outside, looking at a sunset and the city below us. I pointed a long thing moving. "What's that?" I asked.

"A train," Shiori answered.

"Does it transform?"

"It doesn't. They're used for transportation." It was also going really fast. I wondered why.

"I had so much fun today," I said to her.

"Yeah, I did too," she replied.

"I wish we checked out Dream Park, though."

"I'm glad we didn't. It's just not for us."

I then forgot to ask her. "So, what is a date, really? It can't be food, right?"

She looked at me. "A date...a date is when a boy and a girl hang out and have fun with each other." That was it? Huh. I smiled.

"Then this date was great," I stated. "We should go on another date sometime."

"I would actually like that." I looked at her again. It was just like yesterday. Her eyes and hair glowed in the sunset's light. She looked really beautiful. My heart pumped faster again. It always happens when Shiori looks beautiful. Is this a good feeling? It has to be, since I like Shiori...

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

"I can't believe it," my commander said through my earpiece. "To see a Spirit appear without a spacequake happening-and for him to be in contact with a human girl..." I was positioned with my sniper rifle, aiming at the monster's head.

"Permission to shoot?" I asked.

"Not yet. The higher-ups are still discussing it. It's an irregular situation and no one has evacuated yet. We'll have to wait and see." My finger was itching on the trigger. I want that bastard away from Shiori. He will hurt her, I know it. Spirits cannot be trusted. "Point Alpha here. What happened-" My captain got cut off. "What? We have permission to shoot?" Music to my ears. I want to kill that son of a bitch ever since I first saw him with my Shiori.

**Normal P.O.V**

"All the humans today were very kind," Tohkito said to Shiori.

"Yeah, no one tried to kill you," she said. "It's a great world, isn't it?"

He nodded in agreement. "I never knew the world was so fun...so kind...so pretty..." He paused. His eyes turned sad. "Now I know why those robotic bastards want to kill me...because I ruin something beautiful like this." The blue-haired girl gasped. "Maybe it would be better if I didn't exist. I wouldn't cause any trouble or harm..." He thought it would be even better to stay in the other world. All he does was sleep there. He would want to continue to sleep, so he wouldn't ruin anything or harm anyone...

"Why would you think of something like that?" Shiori asked. "With someone like you here, the world becomes a better place." He looked up, blushing. "Plus, there wasn't a spacequake today!"

He clenched on the bread pillow. "But that doesn't mean when I come back, another spatial quake wouldn't appear."

"But you didn't go back today! Isn't that saying something?" She paused as she walked closer to him. "You belong here, Tohkito. That's why you hadn't gone back to the other world."

"But I don't know everything about this world."

"I'll teach you everything you need to know!"

"But then I need food and a place to sleep."

"I'll take care of those!"

"What if unexpected things happen?"

"We'll figure out those unexpected things when they happen."

The purple-haired Spirit looked down at the ground. "Will it really be okay when I stay alive? Would you really accept me?"

"Of course it's really okay for you to stay alive! And of course I can really accept you!"

"But, Shiori...those-"

"Robotic bastards? If they won't accept you-hell, if no one accepts you...I'll accept you even more!" Tohkito felt so shocked when she said that.

_Shiori... _he thought.

She reached her hand out for him. "Take my hand. That's all you need to do now...Tohkito." He felt like he was going to cry tears of joy. He would never thought he would meet someone like Shiori in his life. He reached his hand out to her's. However, the blue-haired girl noticed something...a sniper rifle.

"Distance-512.15, wind direction-40.8, wind speed-0.04, temperature-24.2 degrees Celsius, R.H: 52.8," the commander of the A.S.T. listed out. "We're all clear." Orinosuke aimed perfectly at Tohkito's head and pulled the trigger.

Shiori had seconds to react. "Tohkito!" she shouted as she pushed him away from the bullet and took the shot to her head. She fell on the ground, bleeding.

Tohkito sat up from the ground and shouted, "What was that for, Shi-" He suddenly noticed her body in a pool of blood on the ground. He gasped and crawled to her body. She didn't look alive anymore. He felt depressed. "Shi...ori..."

Orinosuke cannot believe what he has done. He dropped his sniper rifle and went on his knees. He felt sad about shooting Shiori down. His commander kept calling his name, but he ignored it. _No...what...have I done?! _he thought.

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

Shiori was dead. Dead. I never wanted to lose her...not like this. I took off my jacket and covered Shiori's wound with it. I thought if Shiori was there for me, it would be hard for me to adjust, but I would stay here on my own free will. But now that she's dead, it's no use. It was no damn use! She's dead, and I know who killed her! Those robotic bastards-they'll pay!

I raised my hand up in the air. The sky warped and shot dark lightning at me. I shouted, "Adonai merek!" The clothes I wore teared off of my body and my armor was back on me. My cape and my shirt came onto me to give me my powers. I was fully dressed.

I stomped on the ground and the case for Sandalphon appeared. "Sandalphon!" I yelled as I jumped onto the case and pulled out my sword. I sliced the case, making the pieces stick to my sword, giving it more power. Sandalphon then turned into a different form. "Halvenhelv!" I shouted. I pointed to the robotic bastards from far away.

"You BASTARDS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I swung my sword at them. They dodged. They will all pay for Shiori's death! All of them!

**Normal P.O.V**

The A.S.T. commander dodged Prince's attack. "That was too damn close!" he shouted. "Orinosuke! Retreat immeadiately!" He shouted in his earpiece. "Support team, what the hell are you doing?!"

Orinosuke couldn't move, however. He was still as stone and still shocked about what he did to Shiori. Tohkito appeared in front of him, floating.

"You..." he muttered in a cold tone. "You bastard! You killed Shiori! Now you will die!"

"I...did...kill...her..." he muttered, still not believing what happened.

"She was my friend...my best friend...and now you shoot her down?!" the Spirit continued shouting. "I knew I wanted to kill you ever since I first saw you!"

Back on the Fraxius, a spacequake alarm was ringing. "Shiori's has no heartbeats or a pulse!" said Shigeru.

"The spacequake alarm is on..." stated Natsuko. "But the resident evacuation is still at 7%!"

Kouta felt distraught at his sister's death. "At least there's no houses nearby..." he said. "But at this rate, the whole town is doomed..." He couldn't stand seeing his sister dead. "Shiori did well with the prince." He suddenly saw something glow in the video of his big sister. "Zoom in on Shiori," he demanded. The camera zoomed closer and everyone saw a small lavender flame glowing on Tohkito's jacket on Shiori's dead body. "This is going to be cheesy as crap, but I think Shiori's getting revived by the power of love."

Back to the incident, Shiori felt something burning on her head. She shot and shouted, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" She suddenly realized she was alive. How did she survive a shot to the head?

"Oh, silly me, I forgot," Kouta said. "If Shiori dies, she can be able to start a new game." He looked at what Shiori was doing. She looked shocked to be in a pool of blood. "Recover her immediately. We're going to use the last method with her."

"Roger that, sir," Reiji said.

Back to the incident, Orinosuke activated his shields to protect himself from Tohkito's attacks, which were very powerful and he had limited time to live. _I...killed her... _he thought. _How can I live now? I'm the same...as the Spirits. _Halvenhelv destroyed the white-haired A.S.T. member's shield. He coughed out blood and laid down on the ground in pain. The sword was centimeters away from his face. _Mom...dad... _

"I will avenge you...Shiori..." Tohkito said as he raised his sword up. All of a sudden, he heard a scream up in the sky. It was Shiori! How was she up in the sky? Who cares now? She's alive! He got up to her and caught her.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

What was Kouta thinking?! I don't want to die again! But at least Tohkito caught me.

"Shiori, is that really you?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered with a shaky voice. He embraced me.

"I'm glad you're alive..." he whispered. I blushed. I saw his sword sparking with lightning. Or was that his sword?! "Uh, I accidentally unsheathed Halvenhelv...and I had to release it! It's the only way!"

I panicked. Something like that will wipe out the entire city! "N-no! You can't do that!"

He looked at me. "Then what am I supposed to do?! It reached to it's critical state already!" That was a good question.

"Oh Shiori...remember that method I told you about..." Kouta sang through my ear piece. "The only way to save Prince..." Oh yeah...a kiss. My heart was beating fast. I've never been kissed before. I hope this is worth it.

"Um...Tohkito..." I stuttered. "K-kiss me!"

He looked puzzled. "Kiss you? What's a kiss?"

I blushed very hard and my heart was pounding. I didn't know what to expect when I say it. "It's when you...put your lips on mine and-" Then it happened. Tohkito leaned forward and kissed me on my lips. I felt like I was going to faint at any second. His lips were warm and soft...

Halvenhelv disappeared. Tohkito's armor dissolved away as well as his shirt and his cape. His tuxedo became wrinkly and his shoes fell off. He landed on the ground. I broke the kiss. That was my first kiss...

I looked at Tohkito and also noticed that his tuxedo was extending. He was blushing as I was. Then his outfit fell off of him. Like it literally just slipped off of him. I can see him naked...head to toe... I screamed and covered my eyes. I never wanted to see a naked guy! Not even now!

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

I tried to get my clothes back on, but then they suddenly disappeared, leaving me without anything to wear. Shiori kept screaming. I felt so embarrassed. I covered my lower part with my hands.

"D-do you have that picture on you, Shiori?" I asked.

"You tore it apart!" she answered, still covering her eyes. Why did I do that? I kinda need that picture now...

"C-can we go before anyone sees me?!"

She nodded. "I was thinking that too!" We scrambled out of the place.

"Hey, Shiori?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me out on another date sometime?"

She looked back at me, still covering her eyes, and smiled. "Of course I would!" I smiled back. We still ran as fast as we can to get out of public.

* * *

**Well...that's it. How was it? I feel awkward doing the end of this. xD**

**Review/Follow/Favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The rain comes from another world, wetting the ground like tears. Is this a new meeting a temporary necessity, or a contrived coincidence? There is more than one truth..._

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

It was raining hard today. I just got out of school, so I had to take my school vest off and cover my head with it. I ran and ran to my home. And the weather people said that there's going to be 10% of rain today...

I stopped at a temple to take a breath. Since my brother and I live in the suburbs and the school's in the city, it's a long way home. I then thought about what happened last. My first kiss...and Tohkito naked. Boy, what a day. Despite being a bit exhausting and all, I actually liked the date with Tohkito. Like I said, it was quite a day.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud splash. I turned and saw a boy skipping on the puddles. He was wearing a green jacket with hints of yellow and tan and it also had bunny ears on the hood. His pants and shirt were pure white and he had green and yellow boots on. He wore a tie on his shirt that was pink. He was carrying a bunny puppet on his hand. Then, he slipped and fell down.

"H-hey!" I shouted as I ran to the boy. "Are you alright?" He got his face up from the mud and looked up at me. He looked around Kouta's age and had light-blue hair with big matching eyes and fair skin. He suddenly shoved me to the ground and backed away from me. How rude!

"Hey!" I sat up, looking at him in anger. "What was that for?!"

He looked away from me. "D-don't...come near me..." he muttered. I looked at him in confusion. "Please..." He looked at me. His eyes reminded me of Tohkito's eyes back in April. They looked sad. Why did they look sad?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day at school, Tohkito came into Shiori's classroom with a tray full of cookies. After she "sealed" Tohkito's powers, he's living with Shiori and is going to her school. It's going to be hard for her, but she'll adjust.

"Hey, Shiori," he said, setting the tray on her desk. "Can you try these things called 'cookies'? I did everything and baked them myself, just like how everyone else taught me." The blue-haired girl sniffed them. She sniffed them. They smelt good. They looked good to her too.

"Sure," she accepted, taking a cookie. Then Orinosuke came in with a tray full cookies as well with a bandage on his right cheek. Shiroi noticed him. "Oh, Tobiichi..." The purple-haired teen looked back, shooting a displeased look at him. The white-haired guy walked to them.

"Oh, you're here," Tohkito said to him in a cold tone. "What're you here for?" He didn't like Orinosuke, but Shiori did tell him not kill him in any way possible, or harm him even. But he still wouldn't forgive him after all he's done to him and his accidental shot at Shiori.

He ignored the former Spirit and bowed down to Shiori. "I am sorry," he said to the blue-haired girl. She and Tohkito were confused. _Sorry for what? _they both thought.

Meanwhile, there's the trio again.

"We just went back from break," said the yellow-haired leader of the trio. "Why the hell's the Super Genius apologizing to Itsuka?"

"Maybe he's got something on her..." the brown-haired guy of the trio replied.

"That's so lame," said the guy in the group wearing glasses.

Shiori then realized what he meant by that: the shot... "Uh, it's okay, Tobiichi. Let's not bring it up again. I'm still okay." Tohkito was still giving Orinosuke a cold stare. The white-haired teen then ran his fingers through a part of her hair, making the purple-eyed guy's expression turn from cold to angry.

"I'm still so sorry..." he murmured to her. She blushed.

"Can you go now?" Tohkito asked impatiently. "I want Shiori to try out my cookies!"

Orinosuke stopped running his fingers through her hair and shot a cold stare at him. "I still can't believe YOU'RE here..." he said in a cold tone. "Why are YOU here?"

"It's none of your damn business," he replied to the white-haired guy. He looked at Shiori. "Come on, forget about him and eat my cookie."

Suddenly, Orinosuke put his tray of cookies on her desk. "I baked some cookies too. Try them, Shiori."

"What the-you bastard! You copied me!" Tohkito exclaimed. However, Orinosuke's cookies were chocolate shaped in hearts and panda faces while Tohkito's were vanilla in smiley faces and rice cake shapes.

"Quite the mouth you got there, huh?" Orinosuke teased. "Besides, I baked mine first."

"Just because you baked them first doesn't mean they're good!" The former Spirit then took a cookie and took a bite of it. To him, it actually tasted delicious. But was he going to say that to the guy he hates? No. "Told you they aren't good."

Shiori sighed, trying not to believe that this is happening. "How about I tried them both at once?" she suggested. "No harm done." She then took one of Orinosuke's cookies and ate both them at once. "Mmm~! They're both very good. Well done, you guys." The two guys smiled, but they still shot competitive glares at each other.

"Itsuka-san!" Hitomi called out, getting not only her attention, but Tohkito and Orinosuke's. "I bought my cookies for my love~! What cookie should I feed him?" Everyone, even the whole class, looked at her funny.

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

The weather people said it wouldn't rain today...but it's raining cats and dogs! I had to cover up my head with my school vest again. I don't get it. False forecasts bother me anyway. I looked at the temple I stopped at the other day. I thought I saw something. I do remember the boy. I wonder where he was. Oh well, I shouldn't barge into a stranger's life. I then ran to my home. I still could have sworn I saw something...

...

I got into my house and took off my shoes at the entrance. "I'm home," I announced. I hoped Kouta was in the house. "Kouta, I'm taking a shower. DON'T PEEK THIS TIME!" There were some "incidents" where Kouta would run into me naked when I'm about to take a shower. I always forgave him, but it went on my nerves. Boys sometimes...

I went into laundry room, where the bathroom was, closed the blinds to the window in there, and took off my uniform, bra, and underwear. I also took out the pins of my hair and set them on a shelf. I took a towel and opened the door. The shower was in there, so I turned on the water and let the water pour on me. I closed the door and began to wash myself.

I thought I heard something, but ignored it and continued washing myself. Then...Tohkito opened the door...he was naked...I was naked...and wet... I screamed and covered my body parts. What the hell is he doing?!

"Gah! Sh-Shiori!" Tohkito stuttered, blushing. "I-I-I'm so sorry!"

"Hey Shiori," Kouta said...through the ear-piece I still had on...snickering. Kouta...that little...

"What the heck are you trying to pull here?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Well, I don't feel like running into you this time, so I tricked Tohkito into thinking the shower's available." He was snickering.

"Why you little-!" I looked back at Tohkito, who had no clue what to do. "U-um...wait for me to finish...can you?"

"Uh-yes! I will, Shiori!" Tohkito said as he closed the door. I never felt so embarrassed in my life. Why, Kouta? Why...

...

Later, I got into a robe and some slippers. I stomped into the living room, where Kouta was sitting on the coach, watching some anime called Naruto Shippuden or whatever it was called.

"You!" I shouted as I marched to him. He was wearing the birthday gift I gave him on his right wrist, at least. But he was looking so innocent now, sucking on a strawberry lollipop.

He looked at me. "Me?" he said, sounding clueless. "Is there something wrong, Onee-san?"

"You embarrassed me in the bathroom, Kouta! What do you have to say about yourself?!"

He giggled. "What? It was a little funny!" I playfully shook him.

"Don't do that to me again or no Deluxe Kids Specials or lollipops for you, young man!"

He laughed. "Okay, okay! I won't do that to you again! Anything for the Deluxe Kids Special and lollipops!"

"It was for a good reason though," said a familiar voice. I looked back and saw Reiji wearing a grey robe with a teddy bear peeking out of it, putting sugar cubes in his tea. Wait-REIJI?!

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"After you sealed Tohkito's powers, there's now the Path-an invisible road between the two of you."

"So, does that mean he's human now?"

"Kind of," Kouta answered. "He's still a Spirit, but he doesn't have powers anymore."

Reiji nodded, still putting way too many sugar cups in his tea. I sighed. "So, what's this about me having the power to seal Spirits?"

Kouta got the lollipop out of his mouth. "We don't know all the details. I don't even know all the details."

"How?" I asked.

"Back to the main subject..." Reiji said, getting another cup and pouring tea in it. "If Tohkito's mind or any Spirit's mind becomes unstable, there's a possibility that his powers will return to him, even though they are inside of you now. He seems stable when he's near you. Please note that until the special housing unit for Spirits is complete, he'll have to stay with you." I was slightly confused. I don't know how Tohkito's powers will get back to him, but he IS from another world. What am I, if I could seal his powers? And would he be a little unstable since that...run-in?

"Since he's staying here, this will be part of your training." Oh, of course. Training. Classic, Kouta.

"Why?" I asked before I sighed. "Are there more Spirits?"

"Of course there are, silly," Kouta answered. "I did say Spirits. You know, with the S in the end."

Reiji nodded again. "We have confirmed that there's more, possibly more disastrous than Tohkito. We have to get you ready for them, Shiro." I nodded. More Spirits...but I think I can manage that, if I can.

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

I was in a blue "jacket" with some white and blue "sweatpants". I overheard the conversation between Shiori and the two other guys. More of people like me? How can Earth handle that? And my powers can come back to me? I had so many questions in my head now. Maybe I'll ask them later. I walked away to grab a snack.

...

Time passed and I wanted to use the "restroom". So, I walked to the nearest restroom and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"W-wait!" Shiori's voice yelled. "I-I'm in here!" Shiori's voice. Oh no! Not again!

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I shouted in shock.

"I-it's okay! You didn't know! J-just wait for me!" I did as told. My face felt hot. Why does this keep happening?

Shiori came out of the restroom, her cheeks red. "I-it's available now..." she said.

"Uh, thank you," I said as I went in there.

When I was finished using the toilet, I reached over to the "toilet paper". However, there was none...oh no, what should I do?! I slowly got up from the toilet, tried to walk to the door, opened it, and peeked out. Shiori was still there. She noticed me.

"Tohkito?" she questioned.

"Uh...there's no toilet paper in here..." I said to her.

"Oh! Crap, I'll get you some! Hold on." She left, then came back with a roll. I smiled at her and took it.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I then closed the door and used the toilet paper. It was pretty nice of her to do that for me.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Are you kidding me?! THIS is part of the training?! I swear, I begin to dislike Kouta's motives.

Days passed. I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. The Kouta came with a black and pink waistband on his right wrist. "Hey Shiori, the bath's ready," he said. "You could go wash up." After what he has done to me, I didn't believe him.

"No thanks, I'm good," I replied. "How about YOU use it first? Or even clean these nasty dishes with me?"

He went silent, then said, "I...I am totally fine..." I sighed. I haven't become his big sister for nothing. He literally doesn't do ANYTHING first.

Tohkito suddenly came out of the laundry room, still wearing the same clothes he's been wearing all week. Weird.

"You didn't take a shower?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't..." he replied. I sighed once again. I could use a bit of soaking right now.

...

I was naked in the bathtub. I was resting in the water. I kept thinking about the training. It's pretty annoying. I just want to treat Tohkito like a guest here...then there's Kouta...

"H-hey, Shiori..." Tohkito said through the door. I jumped a bit, but kept my cool and said, "Yeah?"

"You...you won't mind if I bathe with you, right?" he asked. My eyes widened. Kouta, why?! WHY?!

"Uh...er..." I murmured.

"Come on, you can cover your lady parts," Kouta said through my ear-piece. I sighed. It is a little legal in this part of Japan...

"Um, alright..." I said, blushing. He then took off his clothes and went inside. I tried not to look at him naked. He slowly got into the bathtub.

"The little boy did say this is normal, so..." Kouta...oh my god.

"Um..." I placed my knees to my chest, making myself sit in the tub and cover my chest. "Do you want to talk about something? Or..."

He was blushing. "Well, um, maybe a little bit. But you don't mind, right?"

I shook my head. "Let's talk." I feel so embarrassed and awkward talking to Tohkito naked in a bathtub, but it's a little nice to speak to him like an actual human being instead of him running into me or me running into him. We talked for a while.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring. How was it?  
**

**Review, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so! I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Tohkito and I had a good talk yesterday in the bathtub. Still, I can't believe Kouta's way of "training" me...

I was at school again and it was time for lunch. Tohkito pushed his desk next to mine. "It's time for our midday meal, Shiori," he said to me, smiling. I took out my bento and placed it on top of my desk. Suddenly, Tobichii also pushed his desk next to mine.

Tohkito gave him his cold look. "Why are YOU here? Go away."

"That is what I was going to say to you," Tobichii said coldly. Here we go again...

"Uh, guys, why don't we just eat together?" I suggested. "We don't need to fight about it." The boys then sat on their seats and began eating their food, still staring at each other like they're both bad guys. This was making me nervous...

"Look, I'm not going to give you any of my food, so stop staring at me!" Tohkito yelled at him.

"Only if you stop," Tobichii said. Tohkito growled, then stopped staring at him and continued eating his food. Tobichii was still staring at him, which creeped the both of us out.

"Dude, stop staring at me!" Tohkito demanded, annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tobichii asked.

"Huh?" Tohkito and I said, confused. Then I realized what he was asking about.

"Oh, this?" I asked, pointing at my bento. "I, uh, bought it this morning. I bought Tohkito's at the same place too."

He shook his head and grabbed my lid. "You bought this 154 days ago at the discount store in front of the station for 1,580 yen. You've been using this ever since. It's not from the bento store." Uh, how did he know all that...?

"What?" Tohkito questioned, still being confused as I am.

"Itsuka-chan~! My boyfriend wants new clothes! What should I buy him?" Hitomi asked, coming out of nowhere. "Should it be a sexy bunny costume? Or a Kuroshitsuji costume?" I sighed.

"Is this REALLY a good time to ask that, Hitomi?" I questioned, getting a little annoyed. "I don't care if he wears a Kuroshi-whatever!"

She gasped. "Kuroshitsuji?! Yes! That'll look super sexy on him! He'll look more like Sebastian than ever!" She then left. Ugh, what a wonderful day at school...

The space quake alarm sounded when it began to rain outside. _"There has been precursory signs an impending spatial quake in this area. This is not a drill. Please evacuate to your nearest shelter." _I then saw Tobichii leave. I know why.

"Alright everyone, let's go. We can't be caught in a spacequake!" Tamaki-sensei said. The whole class left the room. Tohkito looked confused.

"Evacuate?" Tohkito questioned.

"Um...you'll see later," I said. "Let's go." We grabbed our lunch and left the room.

...

Tohkito was in a line, looking around. Reiji says that I have to leave Tohkito behind.

"Why?" I asked.

"With Tohkito's powers sealed, he's the same as any human," he replied. "You know that, Shiro. Besides, it'll be a problem when his stress levels rise up when he sees the A.S.T. fight the Spirit." That is true. I guess he is going to have to evacuate with everyone else.

"Itsuka, Yatogami, Mr. Murasame," Tamaki-sensei said, coming to us. "If you don't hurry, you'll all be in danger."

Without second thought, I told him, "Please take care of Tohkito for me, Tamaki-sensei."

He nodded. "I will do that, Itsuka."

Tohkito looked at me with worry. "Shiori..." he muttered.

"Tohkito, I have some important things to do. Please be safe with Tamaki-sensei." I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'll be back. Don't worry." He still looked worried, but he nodded. I then left with Reiji.

"Oi! Itsuka! Mr. Murasame! Where are you going?!" he shouted to us.

_I'm going to save another Spirit, _I thought. _I hope I don't screw up..._

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

Shiori has important things to do? But what about evacuating for the quake? Maybe I should follow her.

"Come on, Yatogami," 'Tamaki-sensei' said to me. "Let's get into a shelter." He then grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Maybe I should evacuate. I'm worried about Shiori, but I might disrupt her "important business". I hope those robotic bastards don't kill her again.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

I arrived in Ratatoskr just in time. "Ah, you're just in time, Shiori," Kouta said while chewing a lollipop. I looked at the screen. The crater was smaller than Tohkito's in April. "The damage is pretty small, no casualties."

"I might say that we're lucky for that, but..." Kyouko said. "This is about right for the Hermit."

"Hermit?" I questioned. So that's the Spirit?

"Yes, he's gotten the name for being docile." The screen zoomed in on Hermit...which was the boy I saw a few days ago.

"I know him!" I exclaimed.

Kouta looked at me funny. "You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was rainy one day and I saw him at that shrine in the city." So if he's a Spirit...why wasn't there a spacequake?

Kyouko got out a notebook and looked at it. "Well, he seems to have no disruption of his main spirit wave numbers at that time."

"It was the same Tohka's that day," Kouta added.

"The A.S.T. is commencing an attack on the Hermit!" Calm Deep Love announced. The screen showed the A.S.T. shooting at the boy, which was shocking to me. He then was flying up, dodging the attacks.

"Why are they attacking him?!" I asked. "Don't they know he's just a boy?!"

"He's a Spirit, Shiori," Kouta replied. "They don't give a damn if he looks about my age." I'm still not used to Kouta swearing...

"But-"

"It's no use to feel sorry for the Spirit." No use?! Why would he say that?! I want to save him from this!

"Kouta, I want to save this boy," I stated. "Let me save him."

He smiled. "That's my onee-san for you," he said. "Alright, go." I nodded as I left the room.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hermit has entered the mall," the commander of the A.S.T. said. "Everyone, hold your positions until it has moved." The whole A.S.T. stood still in the rain. Orinosuke was getting

**Shiori's P.O.V**

"So, this is where Hermit is?" I asked into my earpiece. I was in the mall in the city.

"Yes," Kouta answered through the earpiece. "Based on the analysis, it's a no-brainer. The A.S.T. won't do anything for a while." I sighed. This place was a little dark. There's no lighting and it feels a little damp in here...

"So, you're here to bully Yoshiton, aren't you?" said a little boy's voice. I looked up and saw a bunny puppet with a button eye-patch, a white body, a red eye, and some jester-looking neck thing. I shot back.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. I saw Hermit upside down, staring at me. The boy that day...well, he was being rude that day. He then turned to his feet and landed on the ground. He looked down and blushed.

"My, my, what colorful panties you're wearing!" said the puppet. Ack! I then closed my legs and stood up. Perv! "Oh! I remember you now! You're that lecherous girl!" What? What did he call me?!

"Wait a sec, Shiori," Kouta said. I sighed and waited. What am I going to say now?

**Kouta's P.O.V**

The results of the metal scan came up. The choices were:_ "Oh, it's been a while! How are you?"_,_ "Lecherous?! Who're you calling lecherous, you perv?!"_ and_ "Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just a another girl!" _Option 2's pretty funny.

"Alright, make your choices!" I said to everyone. The results came in. It's all tied.

"What? Come on, it has to be Option 2!" Mikoto said. "The comeback is straight from a dating sim!"

"Isn't that a little risky if you don't know the other person's personality?" Minoru asked. "I say Option 1 is better."

"Hermit rarely attacks humans," said Natsuko. "But I say Option 3."

I nodded. "Option 3, it is. You heard her, Shiori," I said through my earpiece.

"What? That one?!" she shouted in disbelief through the earpiece.

"Just act...like an American teenager," I said.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Fine. If Kouta's going to make me do this...

I acted tsundere, as I heard that's what American teenagers acted like. "Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just another girl!" Suddenly, the puppet laughed.

"Haha! I like you already!" it said, going to my face. "No one talks like that nowadays! Or even women!"

I sweat-dropped. "Uh, glad you liked it..." I paused and cleared my throat. "My name's Itsuka Shiori. Do you mind if I ask yours?"

"Oh, not at all, my lovely lady!" the puppet replied. "My name is Yoshiton! Innit a great name? Innit?!"

I smiled a little nervously. "Uh, it is a great name. But is that the puppet's name or your name?" I asked. Suddenly, Hermit and Yoshiton fell silent. Oh crap, what have I done?!

"Shiori! What was that?! His happiness meter dropped down a lot!" Kouta shouted.

"I..." I whispered to the earpiece. "I was just wondering why he speaks through ventriloquism..." The puppet looked at me with angry eyes. Hermit, however, looked sad. Crap, crap, crap!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shiori..." Yoshiton said in a cold voice. "What is 'ventriloquism'?"

"Uh-er-um-" I exclaimed.

"Make him happy again," Kouta demanded. I sighed once again.

"I'm sorry! I was joking around! Yoshiton is Yoshiton! Hahaha..." I said.

The puppet then looked happy while Hermit looked about normal. "Oh, Shiori~, I've never met a lady like you that jokes around like that~! So, what d'ya want?" Yoshiton asked.

Do I have to ask it? Ugh. "Um, I know this is a little sudden, but will you go on a date with me?" I asked.

Hermit was blushing while Yoshiton was confused. "A date?" he asked. I guess no Spirit has heard of a date before...

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

I guess Shiori's important things took long? I've been waiting for her for a long time. I asked Tamaki-sensei, "So, is it really that dangerous outside?" I asked.

I then saw three guys. One had yellow hair, the other brown, and the last one with glasses. They were talking about something.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Yatogami doesn't know about spacequakes?" questioned the leader. "He's an idiot then."

"Maybe he's some rich kid or something?" added the second guy in the trio.

"That's so lame..." said the guy with the glasses.

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

"Yes, anybody could get killed once they're exposed to it," Tamaki-sensei answered. "It's better if we're in a shelter like this one." That made me even more worried about Shiori.

"So, Tamaki-sensei, where did Shiori go at a time like this?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I have no idea, Mr. Yatogami." Oh no...what if Shiori gets in trouble?! I can't lose her again!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sheesh, Yatogami's brave for a rich kid," the yellow-haired leader of the trio said.

"Let's call him Tohkito," suggested the brown-haired guy.

"That's so lame?" the glasses guy said, unsure.

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

"I don't know what Ms. Itsuka and Mr. Murasame are thinking..." Tamaki-sensei muttered. "They could be dead..." No! I must make sure Shiori's okay! I stood up and ran out of the shelter. "Wait, Mr. Yatogami!" I don't care! I want to save Shiori! Even if it's the last thing I do!

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

I wanted to kill that Spirit, but our weapons don't work for indoor combat. Damn it...

"Hey, listen, we're taking on weak little Hermit here," my commander said to me. "He's not that dangerous. We can kill him in an instant if he stops dodging. The conditions were different for Prince." Prince...that bastard Spirit... "It's strange. A teenage male that looks like Prince transfers to your class with no spirit signs detected. The family register is normal too. I wonder what the hell happened." I know that's Prince in my classroom...he just has a different aura around him...and he's around my Shiori. He will pay, but not now.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

I saw Hermit and Yoshiton on top of what looked like monkey bars. Yoshiton was laughing. "Am I cool or what?!" he boasted.

"That's dangerous, you know!" I said to him. "You're going to fall!"

"No I won't!" Yoshiton snapped back. I really hate that puppet. "Isn't this COOL or no-whoa!" Hermit fell from the monkey bars. I ran to catch him, but he bumped into me and we both hit the ground. We...kissed. I kissed Hermit. Or...he kissed me. He was blushing like insane and broke our kiss. I was blushing as well.

"I-I-" I stuttered. "I was trying to catch you...um..."

Hermit was brushing his clothes, still blushing. Yoshiton said, "Oopsies! Sorry about that! I wasn't paying any attention!" So...he wasn't aware of the kiss? But then Hermit was still blushing...

"Uh, Shiori, we got a problem," Kouta said through the earpiece. Uh-oh, is he going to be unhappy again?!

"Shiori..." said...Tohkito's voice. My eyes widened at his voice. I turned and saw Tohkito standing there. He did not look happy. Crap! Did he see that kiss?!

* * *

**Maybe he did, Shiori. Maybe he did...**

**So! How was this chapter? How's Male!Yoshino?**

**Follow/Favorite/Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Tohkito did not look happy. Crap! Did he see that kiss?! "What were you..." He trailed off. Oh no, no, no! This is not going to end well! "Just when I was worried for you...you kiss another male?!" His voice then turned from sad to angry. "Why?!" I couldn't say anything at the moment. He yelled, "Answer me!" He then took a step on the ground, making it crack. Oh no...

"Well, his mental condition's unstable," Kouta said through the earpiece. "Very unstable. You know what that means." His powers are back...

He then walked to Hermit. He then looked at me and pointed at him. "So, your 'important business' was to be with THIS boy?!" he asked to me angrily.

"Uh-um..." I stammered. I was very intimidated by his attitude. It's like he wants to kill me now. Crap, crap, crap! "It's not that, but-"

"Oi, guy!" Yoshiton shouted at Tohkito. He looked at him.

"My name's Tohkito!" he shouted back.

"I'm sorry, Tohkito, but it looks like Shiori's bored of you!" the puppet said. We both gasped at that. Where did THAT come from?! "From what you're saying, she DEFINITELY stood you up to come here!"

"Just what the heck are you ta-" I yelled before Tohkito cut me off.

"No! That can't be true! She can't be bored of me! We're friends!" he yelled. "I can still prove it to you!" He grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and kissed my lips roughly. I was shocked by his sudden action. I broke the kiss.

"T-Tohkito!" I shouted in shock.

He gave me a sad look. "Shiori?"

"Ha ha!" laughed Yoshiton. "Too bad! She's not friends with you anymore! I guess it's because I'm sooooo much more charming than you'll ever be!" Tohkito then gave the puppet a nasty glare and grabbed it out of Hermit's hands.

"You stupid little bastard! No way in hell are you more charming than me!" he shouted at the puppet. "I can kill you right now!" He proceeded to rip Yoshiton. Just when I was going to stop him, Hermit pushed him to the ground, making him let go of the puppet. He caught the puppet and put it back on it's hand. He gave Tohkito back a nasty look. I was shocked. Did he really do that? He's a brave boy...

Tohkito stood up and clenched his fists. "Oh? Do you want a fight, short guy?!" Hermit didn't answer and looked more angry. "Answer me, you little bastard!" He stomped, making the floor crack again. I blocked his way.

"Tohkito! Don't hurt him!" I yelled to him. "This isn't you! Get a hold of yourself!"

He shot a disgusted look at me. "Of course you'll stop me. It's that damn bunny you need to stop!"

Without a second thought, I slapped him. A red mark was on his cheek. His eyes were welling up, making me feel bad for doing it. But I had to. Anything to keep Tohkito from being a Spirit. "I said get a hold of yourself, damn it! Did you really think I'd fall in love for a kid?! You have to be joking! We're still friends! You did not have to pull that stunt on me! It was an accident! Didn't you see that?! He wasn't even aware of it! So what are you acting all mad for?!" I paused and sighed. I never felt so stressed about anything. "You can't be mad over an accident. It's a silly thing to do, it's something those robotic bastards do. Can you just get a hold of yourself, Tohkito?" He looked very shocked at my speech. He looked guilty.

"You're right, Shiori," he said. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear." I smiled at him and put my palm on his cheek.

"Apology accepted," I said. He was blushing.

"Um, Shiori, need I remind you of what you're job is..." Kouta said, only to yell, "BECAUSE HERMIT'S REAL PISSED AT YOU!" I gasped and looked at the Spirit. He looked pained while Yoshiton looked mad.

"Is THAT how it is, Shiori?" Yoshiton asked in a cold tone. "IS THAT HOW IT IS?!"

Tohkito smirked and laughed at him. "Look who's laughing now! It turns out that she's getting bored of YOU! How does it feel now?!" God, I didn't make this any better! What have I done?! Tohkito then grabbed the puppet out of Hermit's hands again and teased it. "You must feel really bad about yourself, don't you?!"

Hermit, instead of pushing him again, asked coldly, "Give him back...please." He was looked at Tohkito with cold but sad eyes. I thought of asking Tohkito to give Yoshiton back to Hermit, but I don't want him to be mad again. But then my goal is-

"I said give him back!" Hermit then pushed him with such force, he made Tohkito land on the ground with it cracking. He doesn't act docile now...

"What...the..." Tohkito exclaimed in pain, still holding onto the puppet.

Hermit looked very mad. He raised his hand in the air and yelled, "Zadkiel!" A large, bunny-like monster with razor sharp teeth and red eyes burst out of the ground. It was large enough to hit the ceiling of this room!

"Oh my god..." I muttered. "This is..." I couldn't believe my eyes. Just what IS that?! Hermit jumped onto it's back. It then roared, making the floor ice. What is that? I needed to know.

"Way to go, Shiori!" Kouta sarcastically shouted. "Now he released his Angel! God, just get out of there before it kills you both!"

"Angel?" I asked.

"Shiori, remember Tohkito's Sandalphon?!" So...that bunny's a WEAPON?! The roar broke the windows, letting the rain in. The rain then turned into ice shards, heading towards Tohkito.

"Look out!" I shouted, grabbing Tohkito. We both hid behind a bookcase to shield us from the shards. They destroyed everything in the room. Hermit and his Angel looked at us.

"Where's Yoshiton?!" he shouted. I looked at Tohkito's hand. It was gone. Oh great.

"I don't know!" Tohkito answered. "I had it a second ago!"

Hermit and the Angel charged and shot some of the ice shards at us. I screamed while Tohkito got us both out of the way. The bunny crashed into a wall and was out of the mall. I was shivering. It was a scary experience. Wee were near death. I also made Hermit mad. Damn it.

Tohkito hugged me. "It's alright. He's out of here now. He shouldn't attack us." I hugged him back. He's comforting me. At least he's still not mad at me.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hermit and Zadkiel were out of the mall. The A.S.T. saw them. The commander yelled, "Fire!" The A.S.T. fired at Zadkiel. A missle then hit it's neck. Every hit it has, Hermit feels it. Right now, he's in a lot of pain. Zadkiel then made them both disappear in frost.

"Lost..." Orinosuke muttered. He then noticed Yoshiton on the ground.

"Everyone, return to base," the commander said. He kept looking at Yoshiton. _Maybe it's important. I should keep it, _he thought.

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

That stupid boy. He almost killed me and Shiori! At least we're still alive. "Are you hurt, Shiori?" I asked.

"No, I'm not," she answered. "Thanks for asking."

"Did that boy...insult you? Annoy you?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I am." She looked up at me, making my face heat up. "Why are you so protective of me now?"

I looked away. "I-I was just wondering." At least he only did that "accident" with her. "By the way, what was your important business?"

She un-hugged me and replied, "Maybe I should tell you when we go home, alright?" I nodded. We both stood up and left the building together.

* * *

_The rain is like a boy. Sometimes kind, sometimes changeable. Sometimes pouring down heavily. It's H2O, only H2O. The rain tonight is a little cold._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Hermit was outside of the Shrine again. It was raining heavily and it was cold. He just stood there blank-faced. He clenched his hand, the hand where he had Yoshiton in. He then looked sad. _Yoshiton... _he thought. _Where are you..._

* * *

**Shiori's P.O.V**

When we came back home, I told Tohkito everything he needs to know about what I'm doing. I bet Kouta doesn't allow it. But since he got mad over that kiss, I wanted to tell him everything.

"Oh..." He was using the kinako bread pillow for an armrest. "So, you find Spirits like me and seal away their powers so they can become normal?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's either that or let the 'robotic bastards' kill them."

"Oh. I'm a little glad then." He looked at me. "At least you didn't choose to let them kill me." He smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm glad I met you, Tohkito. I wouldn't let you die, no matter what."

"But I can't let you die, protecting me." He held my hand and squeezed it. "I'm also glad I met you, Shiori. I can't let you die or get hurt like back in our first date."

That was a mess. "How about we both protect each other? We'll both be alive and well. Don't worry." He kept smiling at me. It's kind of cute when he smiles.

"By the way, can we go to that place Kouta talks about? That 'restaurant', whatever you call it?" Tohkito asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I would like that. Kind of like a short date." He suddenly blushed.

"Y-yeah! Like a date!" Aww, cute flustered Tohkito...

I started thinking about Hermit for a second. Kouta said he was mad at me. I new he was mad at Tohkito, but me? How can I manage that when I'll meet him again? This can only mean trouble...

* * *

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

We were at the restaurant called "Danny's", where the Kouta boy always talked about. I ordered a large "cheeseburger" with a large set of "fries" and a large "Coco-Cola". All of them were pretty delicious! Especially for something that was originally made in "America", whatever that is.

When we were both done with our meals, I decided to ask Shiori something. "Shiori, I want to ask you something."

She looked up at me. "What is it?"

"Um...so, when I was mad at you, I also felt something else while I was angry. Like, I felt terrible when you were with that boy. I just wanted him away from you. What was that, Shiori?" I kept rubbing the plate with my finger, still feeling guilty for being mad at Shiori.

"Well, I think you felt envy," she answered.

"Envy?"

She nodded. "It's also known as jealousy, Tohkito. You wanted to be Hermit at the moment. Just you, not Hermit." Envy...so that was the feeling.

"Is it a bad feeling?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's considered a negative feeling." I felt really bad for feeling that way. Shiori stood up and sat next to me. I blushed. "It's alright. We all felt once in our lives, so don't feel bad." I smiled at her, still blushing.

"And...uh...sorry for kissing you like that earlier," I apologized.

Shiori kissed my cheek. "It's okay."

I blushed even more. My heart was beating even faster than usual. Damn it, it's that feeling again! Why is Shiori making me feel like this?!

Shiori looked worried. "Tohkito? Are you okay?"

I quickly looked at her and replied, "I'm okay. Let's just go back home."

"After I pay the bill."

I nodded and went into thinking about the feeling. What is it? Does Shiori know? Why am I getting it every time I'm around her? Is it a bad feeling? Or is it a good feeling? Shiori is a great girl, so...

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter?**

**Well, Hermit's not pleased with Shiori AND he lost Yoshiton. The poor kid...**

**Review please! Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
